A Mile in his Shoes
by lil prongs chicky
Summary: NO SLASH! Harry and Draco are trapped in each other's bodies but every attempt to save their lives takes matters from bad to worse until finally it looks like only one of them will live to tell the tale!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sky was a threatening grey. The rain came down in sheets so heavy it was hard to see to far ahead of you. Though the weather was dreadful and the hour late, cheers could still be heard from the faithful crowd.

"GO! GO! GRYFFINDOR!" half the audience cried into the storm.

Today was the final Quidditch match of the year; Slytherin versus Gryffindor.

Harry and Draco were neck and neck. They had only just spotted the snitch for the first time in 3 long, painstaking hours.

"BOOM!" A tree at the edge of the Forbidden Forest was set ablaze by the lightning. The fire didn't stand a chance in this fierce rain. A deafening rumble of thunder shook the stands.

"Give it up Potter. You can't keep this up forever." Draco called to his opponent over the loud crash of thunder.

"Dream on Malfoy!" Harry shouted back. Neither seeker ever took their eyes off their only hope of getting out of this game.

Truth be told, both guys were exhausted. This was by far the longest and toughest either of them had faced.

Suddenly, a forked bolt of lightning crashed down and struck the broomsticks of both seekers.

"AHHHH!" they screamed together as they were thrown from their brooms.

The young seekers slammed into the stands before hitting the ground with a sickening crash. There was no way for them to keep consciousness.

Madame Hooch blew her whistle and waved her arms madly to call the game. Neither team had a reserve seeker; therefore the match could not continue.

Each team landed next to their fallen seekers.

"Harry?" Fred tried to shake Harry awake but knew it was no use.

"Draco?" Blaise tapped the sides of the blonde's face with his palm.

Blaise and Fred lifted their friends into their arms and stalked off to the infirmary.

Both teams were soaked to the bone as they made their way into the hospital wing.

"Madame Pomfrey!" George called out.

The plump medi-witch came bustling from her office.

"Oh my what happened here?" she demanded. Angelina Johnson explained what had happened out on the pitch. Fred and Blaise carefully laid Harry and Draco down on two of the hospital beds. "Okay now all of you out, out, you too Mr. Weasley and Mr. Zabini, out!" Poppy shooed the soaked teammates and on lookers out of her work area.

She healed the cuts and bruises covering the boy's faces. Carefully Poppy applied burn cream to their burned hands.

_Good thing you two were wearing your gloves or there very well may not have been any skin left to heal._ Pomfrey thought.

It took a lot of spells and potions, but soon both boys were conscious but asleep.

With a wave her of her wand the medi-witch turned out all the lights and left for her sleeping quarters for a good night's sleep.

Or so she thought.

Harry woke a few hours later with a splitting headache. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. At first he didn't notice it but, after taking a breath and a drink of water, Harry noticed everything seemed to be very clear; dark but clear.

Absently, he reached up to take off his glasses for a moment. It was a second before Harry remembered he had just been asleep, He doesn't sleep with his glasses on. Well then if he didn't have glasses on; why was everything so clear?

Harry turned around and was about to go back to sleep when he looked at the bed next to him.

_'No that's not possible'_ he told himself. Harry jumped up from his bed and ran over to the mirror.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Draco shot bolt upright when he heard someone screaming. He immediately regretted moving so fast and closed his eyes to wait for the spinning to stop. Slowly Draco opened his eyes.

Everything was so blurry. He shut his eyes once mores and tried rubbing them. When Draco opened his eyes everything was still a blur. All he could make out was a roundish figure pacing in front of his bed and then an unmoving figure in the next bed over.

"What can't I see anything?" Draco asked angrily.

"Here Mr. Malfoy, you will need these." Poppy handed him something.

"What? I don't wear glasses." Draco said snidely.

"You do now. Put them on dear. It will help." Pomfrey urged.

Draco reluctantly did as he was told and was shocked when everything came into focus. He saw the medi-witch looking at him with a looked he couldn't quite read.

"What are you looking at?" He snapped.

Poppy raised her wand as she stepped aside slowly.

Confused Draco looked over and saw himself laying in the next bed.

He was speechless. Draco ran up to the nearest mirror. Shock completely over took him as he looked from his own body, to the reflection, to the medi-witch. It was too much and he passed out.

Pomfrey levitated him back into his bed and went over to the fireplace.

She threw in a handful of floo powder and watched as the flames turned green.

"Albus Dumbledore!" she called out. Poppy stepped to the side.

A tall, aged, man with a silver beard and half-moon spectacles.

"What can I do for you my dear lady?" he asked pleasantly.

Pomfrey went through the events of the morning.

"Both of them passed out when they figured out what had happened. What do we do Albus?"

"That, I will have to discuss with them, I am afraid. Please send them to my office when they wake. Also I think it would be wise to either separate or restrain them." With a nodded Dumbledore stepped back into the fire and was gone.

Poppy raised her wand and muttered an incantation so that ropes snaked from her wand and bound both boy's to their beds.

The added pressure seemed to awaken Draco and Harry.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Draco shouted as he struggled against the ropes.

"I will not tolerate such language, Mr. Po-Malfoy." Madame Pomfrey new she caught herself just a second to late.

"What did you almost call me?" Draco shrieked in anger. "Do I _look_ like h.." Draco silenced himself as the last few hours came flooding back to him.

Reluctantly he turned his head and to his horror, he locked eyes with himself!

* * *

Haha! Yeah this story is a little ways out there but I'm gonna have fun writing it so you will have fun reading it(I hope)! Drop in and read my other stories if you got time! And like always review review 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Madame Pomfrey, how did this happen?" it took everything Harry had to restrain from screaming at the medi-witch.

"Well I believe it has something to do with the two of you getting stuck by the same bolt of lightning at the same moment.

"Hurry up and change us back! Take these bloody ropes off." Malfoy shouted in distress. Today was the last day of term and everyone would be going home in a few hours. There was no way Draco could walk into Malfoy Manor as Harry Potter.

"I am sorry Mr. Malfoy there is nothing I can do as of yet. Now can I trust that the two of you can go up to Professor Dumbledore's office and behave yourselves?"

The boys glared at each other with little more than hate in their eyes.

"Yes, ma'am." Harry said and watched the ropes disappear.

"Fine." Draco snapped and watched as the ropes vanished.

"Okay, off you go then." Poppy watched Harry and Draco leave the infirmary.

Once the boys felt they were far enough away from the Hospital Wing, the boys turned on each other.

"What do you think you're playing at Potter?" Draco growled.

"What the bloody hell are you going on about?" Harry snapped back.

"Spare the innocent act. I know you had _something_ to do with this."

"Are you saying you think it's _my_ fault we switched bodies?" Harry started laughing as the words left his mouth.

"What in Merlin's name is so funny?"

"You made it sound as if I _want_ to be you!" Harry laughed.

"Why wouldn't you?" Draco reasoned. "Look at yourself Potter. Looking like that you can finally get a decent date."

Harry stopped laughing. "Shut it, Malfoy. Come on, I'm sure Dumbledore can fix this."

"Yeah, he better." Draco mumbled.

The boys remained silent for the rest of the trip up to the headmaster's office. Dumbledore looked up from his work when he head the door opening.

"Ahh Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, please have a seat."

It didn't take a psychic to know what ever news Dumbledore was about to give, was not going to be good.

"Sir, please tell me there is something you can do to, you know, switch us back?" Harry asked.

"I am afraid everything that could be done, would take more time than we have." Dumbledore explained.

"So what do we do until then?" Draco asked impatiently.

"Each of you will have to live the life of the other until a potion can be made to switch the two of you back to your own bodies."

"WHAT?" the boys shouted in unison.

-Draco thinking-

_Hmm at hone I would have to continuously hide from my father. If I go to Potter's place I'll be treated like a prince._ A grin came over the former blonde's face.

-Harry thinking-

_Well if I go home Vernon would surely beat the tar out of me. If I go to Malfoy's I can be pampered and have a real vacation._

"Okay, that shouldn't be too bad." Malfoy said almost eagerly.

"Yeah, it's only temporary right?" Harry asked.

"Yes and no. The potion will not work until both parties have come to mutual understanding. Meaning unless the two of you can treat each other with respect you will remain this way." Dumbledore explained.

"What if we can't get along?" Draco asked snidely.

"Then you will remain this way forever."

* * *

Forgive the long wait for the next chappy! I had some stuff to do :D Review plz 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Draco and Harry had very little choice other than to sit together on the train ride home. They considered sitting and explained what happened to their friends. In their minds Draco and Harry went through what would probably happened and the outcomes were not to appealing.

"I can't believe I'm stuck on the bloody train with you." Malfoy complained after an hour of silence.

"I'm not exactly happy about this either Malfoy but if we want the potion to work we will have to learn to get along." Harry explained. "Now is there anything I should know about your family?"

"Why do you care Potter?" Draco snapped.

"Well _I'm_ not going to be the one to explain to _your_ family what happened if they notice something isn't right." Harry answered.

The former blonde considered telling Harry to avoid his father at all costs.

"Umm no I can't think of anything." He lied.

Harry was about to tell Draco his warning when the train slowed to a stop.

"Draco, you should kn…" Harry was cut off when a hand was shoved in his face.

"Save it Potter, how hard can it be to live with a few muggles?" With that the raven-haired boy turned and began walking toward the people fitting the description Dumbledore had given him.

The closer Draco got to the family the uglier they seemed to get.

"You're late, boy. We have better things to do then wait around for you." Vernon snapped.

Draco looked up at the man with great dislike.

Before he knew what was happening, Vernon grabbed Draco by the back of his neck and practically threw him into the car. Flashes of Draco's father went through his mind.

---

Harry looked around and saw his 'family' throwing Draco into the car. A singe of guilt went through Harry's mind.

"Draco!"

Harry turned to see Draco's mother hurrying towards him.

Before he had time to think he was being pulled into a loving hug.

The boy hugged back a little awkwardly. Thankfully Narcissa didn't seem to notice.

"I have missed you." She said happily.

"I miss you too, mum." Harry replied. He had to admit the last word pained him a little to say.

"Come Draco your father is out for the day." Narcissa said.

Harry followed her to the apparition point and in a 'pop' they were gone.

* * *

Yeah I know this chappy is really really short and I'm sorry bout that. Review plz and thankies 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Draco)

The treatment Draco had received at the train station threw him a little. It took some doing but Draco finally convinced himself that it was just a one time thing and the rest of his time here would be filled with pampering.

The car came to a stop and the Dursley's climbed out and went into the house with a word or even a glance at Draco.

"Bloody muggles." Draco muttered as he lifted his trunk out of the car. He complained all the way into the house. Upon entering Draco had his trunk yanked away from him. He looked up and saw Vernon locking his trunk in a cupboard under the stairs.

"Get up to your room, boy." Vernon growled.

Draco considered asking the man what the bloody hell he thought he was doing but decided against it.

Vernon turned and was angry to see his freaky nephew still standing in the doorway.

"Are you deaf? I said get up to your room!" he shouted.

Draco made to move but he realized he didn't know where to go.

"Umm." Draco looked at the man and saw a look his own father would have been proud of. While Draco was in his own body, only one person looked at him with so much dislike and pure loathing.

Seeing the boy ignore a direct order deepened Vernon's already foul mood.

The giant of a man charged at the boy and grabbed him roughly by the back of his neck again. Vernon half led, half dragged, Draco up the steep stairs and threw a door with a least seven locks on the outside. The man shoved the boy into the room and watched as he hit a chair causing it to fall over.

"Do not irk me, boy." Vernon said in a deadly whisper.

Draco stood and rubbed his side.

_'I don't think this is going to be quite the vacation I imagined.'_ He thought miserably. _I think I will just stay in here until Dumbledore sends for me._

Draco looked around the small room with a look of both disgust and pity. Everything seemed to be second hand. He looked in the closet and saw all the clothes were a least 3 sizes to large. The simplicity of the room was defiantly not something the Slytherin was used to.

Deep inside Draco was feeling something he couldn't quite explain.

_Hmm maybe I was… No snap out of it Malfoy! Potter is an arrogant, over confident, mudblood loving, prat. _Draco was yelling at himself in his own mind. He was just about to stretch out on the pathetic bed when a woman shouted up the stairs.

"Get down here this instant" She shrieked.

"I will after a nap." Draco called back. There was no way he was going to be bossed around by a muggle. He laid back and closed his eyes. Within seconds Draco heard footsteps on the stairs. Suddenly the door flew open and a red hot Vernon stood in the doorway.

"What do you think you are doing you freak?" He growled.

"I'm taking a nap." Draco answered back. "Now go down and get me something to eat, I'm starved."

Vernon couldn't believe his ears. His anger was on the edge of exploding. If he didn't have things he wanted done Vernon would have beat the boy so bad he would be unrecognizable.

"Get down there this second and get your chores done, boy." Vernon hissed.

Draco almost laughed. He kept his eyes closed as he answered.

"Chores? I'm not doing any chores. Now didn't I ask you for something to eat?"

Vernon snapped and flew at his nephew.

Draco never saw the man coming and when he finally did realize what was happening it was too late.

"How dare you speak to me like that you little freak!" Vernon closed his beefy hands around his nephew's throat.

The more Draco tried to get away the tighter Vernon would grip.

Draco was terrified. It was almost impossible to breathe. Just as he was about to black out from lack of air, Vernon threw him into the wall. The giant man kicked him in his side and lifted him up once more.

Draco could barely stay conscious between lack of air and the blinding pain in his ribs. Vernon pulled the teen level with his purple face.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that again or you will not be so lucky. I want you downstairs in 2 minutes or no meals for 3 days."

Vernon threw Draco down again and stormed out the door. The teen couldn't move. Tenderly, he put a hand to his side. He knew there had to be at least 3 broken ribs.

_Does Potter go through this when he stays here?_ Draco wondered.

Carefully, and with a lot of help from the wall, he stood and slowly made his way down the stairs. Each step brought out extreme pain from his side.

Eventually Draco made it to the bottom of the stairs and saw a horse faced woman stomping her foot impatiently. She looked up and Draco was shocked at the amount of dislike her eyes held.

"Here are your chores. Have them done by supper or you won't be having any." Petunia ordered.

Draco took the paper the women held out to him.

_Trim the hedges, cut and water the lawn, weed the garden, wash the windows, clean the bathroom, sweep kitchen, make supper._ Draco had no idea how he was supposed to do all of this with his ribs feeling the way they did. He couldn't imagine Perfect Potter ever having to do these chores everyday or ever for that matter.

Slowly, and painstakingly Draco made his way to the front door. When he opened it the heat from outside hit him full force. There was no wind what-so-ever. Draco figured if he went in to tell them it was to hot to do that sort of work, he would have another run in with Vernon. Honestly he didn't think he would survive it.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about taking so long to do anything. I've been reading a lot and I was sick recently so I wasn't really in the mood to do a whole lot of anything. Anyways I hope you like this story! Remember to review at the end.

Chapter 5

(Harry)

When Harry opened his eyes after apparating from King's Cross, he would have been lying if he said he wasn't impressed by what he saw.

The building in front of him was at least 3 stories. The roof was a dark brown while the siding was a blinding white. There was a small flight of stairs leading up to a set of shiny black double doors. The garden was beautiful and had every flower and plant in any color.

"Leave your things Draco, Lalo can get it." Narcissa's voice brought Harry out of his trance.

Harry was walking a little ways behind Draco's mother so he was extremely shocked when she turned around and hugged him again. Narcissa hugged him as if she never wanted to let go. Once she finally stepped back the two made their way into the huge manor.

The inside was just as impressive as the outside. All the walls were a clean white with jet black trimming. The floor was shiny black marble as was the fireplace. The furniture was either white or faint silver. Over all the place had the feeling of a museum.

Cautiously, Harry sat in the nearest chair and felt as if he was sitting on a cloud.

"Shall we order lunch then?" Narcissa asked.

Harry jumped a little. He had forgotten the woman was even there.

"Umm okay." After the words left his mouth Harry wished he would have been able to come up with something a little more Malfoy sounding.

"Are you feeling alright, Draco?" Narcissa asked worriedly.

"Actually now that you mention it, my stomach does sort of hurt. I must have eaten something strange on the train." Harry lied. He hoped this would give him an opportunity to look for Draco's room and maybe explore a little before Lucius got home.

"Why don't you go up to your room and lie down. One of the house elves can bring you your lunch." Narcissa said kindly.

Harry simply nodded and headed for the winding staircase.

Narcissa watched her son go up the stairs. She couldn't put her finger on it but there was something different about Draco.

When he made it to the top of the stairs Harry was at a loss. There were at least 8 doors down this hall alone. He had no idea how big this house was and for all he knew Draco's room could be in a completely different part of it. The only thing Harry could think of was to wait for a house elf to go by and maybe lead him to his room. It would have been easier to call on one but he didn't know any of their names.

_Lalo, Narcissa mentioned that name, maybe I can ask the elf to take a sandwich to my room. I can follow her there. No I can't do that it could lead to questions._

Finally Harry settled for looking for 'his' room by himself. That way he could explore a little as well.

Fifteen minutes and 4 doors later, Harry walked into a room large enough to hold the whole Dursley living room and half the kitchen. The floor was still black marble but the walls were a dark, metallic green. The king sized bed on the far wall had Slytherin bed sheets that looked to be made of silk. The walls were decorated with the Slytherin flag and posters of Draco's favorite Quidditch team.

_Exactly how I figured it would be. Malfoy has this giant house, huge room, house elves waiting on him hand and foot, so predictable._ Harry thought coldly. He had figured Draco was spoiled but honestly think it was to this extreme.

Harry memorized how to get to the Slytherin's room and closed the door. He wanted to look around a little more before going down to get something to eat.

Across the hall there was another door. Harry hadn't yet gone through that one yet so he figured he might as well see what it is.

Harry walked over, turned the knob, and pushed the door open.

_Damn._ He thought.

In opening the door Harry was now looking straight into a pair of cold, grey eyes.

* * *

Okay everybody thats chapter 5! Yeah i know its extremely short and I'm sorry about that but i hope you liked it anyway. Let me know your reading by leaving a review. If you have anything you want to see in this story let me know! thankies!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Draco)

Draco had never had to work this hard in his life. The heat wasn't making it any easier on the Slytherin. Draco's mind told him that he was exhausted and that he needed to eat but Harry's body seemed to know this is how it goes.

It was now 5 o'clock Draco had finished everything on the outside and the inside at around 4. He knew he would have finished faster if he wasn't in so much pain.

Lunch was a rather interesting experience. At Malfoy Manor it was below you to have to cook your own food so Draco hadn't the faintest idea what to do in a kitchen. Luckily, he got by with making sandwiches and chips but he knew dinner would involve actual cooking.

Judging by how fat two of the Dursley's were, Draco figured Harry was a pretty good cook. So the muggles would be expecting some good food. Well a surprise is good every once in a while.

Slowly, Draco made his way back down the stairs and into the kitchen. After a little looking, he found stuff that seemed fairly easy to make. The teen pulled out a box of rice, some canned green beans, and chicken.

Draco followed the instructions on the rice and green beans and turned to the chicken. The former blonde was grossed out by the slimy feeling of the chicken. He pulled out a cook book and skimmed through until he found what he was looking for. Looking through it looked far to time consuming so he skipped the part where you have to clean out the inside of the chicken.

Draco looked over the ingredients and didn't feel like measuring them so he just tossed a little of this and a little of that on the bird. Finally he plopped the chicken into a pan and stuffed it in the oven. He set the temperature and the timer the way he had seen the house elves doing. Satisfied with his work, Draco washed his hands and headed up to Harry's room to wait for his first dinner to be finished. Draco couldn't wait to eat. The last time he had eaten was at the end of year feast and that was almost 2 days ago.

Forty-five minutes later the Slytherin heard the timer go off for his masterpiece to be done. Painstakingly, he made his way downstairs to set the table and serve the food. After that was done he called for the Dursley's to come and eat.

He sat down and began serving food onto his plate. When the family stepped into the kitchen and saw 'Harry' eating their dinner, Vernon was angry.

"What do you think you're doing, boy?" he snapped.

"I-I was going to eat dinner." Draco hated that his voice broke but the elephant sized man was extremely intimidating. When Harry's uncle started to turn red, Draco knew he had done something wrong.

_He can't possibly be thinking about hitting me because I want to eat the food I made._ The teen thought. A split second later there was a beefy hand was wrapped around his neck, cutting off his air supply.

"You ungrateful freak! You will eat what we give you _after_ we eat and you will be happy with it." Vernon growled. Draco tried to focus on the words but the edges of his vision were going black and he couldn't concentrate.

Vernon tossed the Slytherin into the wall next to the fridge as if Draco were a sack of potatoes.

_That's it! I'm getting the hell out of here!

* * *

_

Thanks for reading! Review if you please I love those things and they keep me inspired.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm not sure what to do with Draco's experience in Harry's life. If you have any ideas at all please include it in your reviews or private message me! It's much appreciated! Ciao

Chapter 6

(Harry)

"S-sorry." Harry said quickly.

Harry was about to back out when the contents on top of Lucius's desk caught his eye. The papers seemed to be explaining a plan of some sort.

Before Harry could get a better look at the papers Lucius waved his wand and they disappeared.

"Umm s-sorry again, I'll just go to my…" the Gryffindor had planed to retreat to his new room but apparently Malfoy Senior has other plans. Wordlessly Lucius flicked his wand and the door slammed shut and locked itself. Harry felt his stomach drop. Memories of his uncle came flooding back to him.

_Wait what am I scared of? Lucius wouldn't do anything to Draco. Draco is like his little pet. I'll be fine._

The only thing that wouldn't let Harry's mind accept these words was the fact that Lucius had deep hate written on his face and the door being locked couldn't be a good thing.

Lucius spoke for the first time as he advanced on his 'son'.

"Is there something I can help you with Draco?"

"No I was…I was just coming in to see what you were doing." Harry knew this was probably not the smartest thing to say but couldn't come up with anything else.

"Oh I see." Lucius said. He began to turn and Harry thought the man was headed back to his desk but was quickly proven wrong. Malfoy spun around so fast Harry was surprised the man didn't get whip lash.

Before Harry knew what happened there was a coal black wand pointing at his chest. The teen looked from the wand to the man holding it and back again.

At first Harry thought maybe the effect of the lightning strike had worn off but when he chanced a look down at his hands he saw they were still a pasty, tan-less color. Using the time of his wand Lucius forced the teen to look up at him.

"Do you remember the little talk we had about you not bothering me?" Lucius asked coldly.

Harry couldn't answer because he obviously had no idea what the man was talking about. Lucius took his silence as a no.

"Well, allow me to refresh your memory."

Harry fell to his knees. His whole body was in pain, his head felt as if it was about to split, his skin felt to be on fire, his bones were breaking into millions of pieces.

Harry knew this was the Cruciatus Curse and couldn't believe Lucius was holding it on his own son. Just then the teen realized that his torturer was saying some.

"-not to bother me. I told you never to cross my path or speak to me unless you are asked to." Lucius spat. Harry couldn't believe his ears.

The way Draco went on at school he made it seem as if his father fawned all over him and gave him he desired. The Slytherin always said how he wanted to be like his father anytime insulted the man. Actually now that Harry thought about it, Draco hadn't stood up for his father. He just ignored the comment completely.

Finally the curse was lifted and Harry fell to the ground. Shakily, he lifted himself up so he was on his knees. From there he gradually stood. Harry had to lean on a near by wall for support.

"Now get to your room." Lucius said fiercely. Harry didn't need to be told again and painstakingly made his way out of the room. Absently, Harry looked over at the desk. There was still a piece of the project he'd seen Lucius tried to hide. When he focused harder he realized that it seemed to be a blue print of Hogwarts.

A sharp push on the back of his head got Harry moving again. The Gryffindor was already forming a plan in his mind.

That night after Lucius went to bed, Harry was going to get into the office, get as much information from the plan as he can, and send it to Dumbledore.

* * *

Chapter 7! Thanks for reading hope you like it! Review if you please its much appreciated! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Draco)

After dinner the family ate dinner that night Draco cleared the table and washed the dishes. Vernon made sure there was not even the slightest bit of food left for his nephew to eat. The Slytherin would have said something but it would have to wait until he got his plan on track.

Life at home wasn't great but Draco was always guaranteed at least something to eat. If Lucius was punishing the teen and said he was not to have meals, a few house elves always made sure to bring the boy a little something.

Draco knew he could never really make fun of Harry as much a he once had. The Gryffindor had enough to put up with, without some jerk giving him a hard time.

Draco hurried up to Harry's room after he finished up the kitchen.

Hedwig, Harry's owl had come back sometime ago. Malfoy had the idea that she knew her master was not actually there. The owl simply seemed to be keeping an eye over Harry's stuff.

Quickly the Slytherin pulled out some parchment and a quill he had found under some floor board in Potter's room. Draco knew who he had to write to but he wasn't sure exactly how to do it. The teen didn't want to come off as weak. With a great sigh Draco wrote out his letter.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

Okay at least the boy got something down. For some reason he couldn't think of any words that didn't seem as if he was whining about having to do actual work or something. Draco stared out the window, waiting for the words to come to him. A soft hooting made him look over at the snowy owl.

Hedwig caught Draco's gaze and looked directly into his now green eyes.

Draco had the feeling the bird was trying to tell him something.

_Of course! If I can get out of here and tell Dumbledore about the way the Dursley's treat Potter maybe they'll take him out of this place. I mean obviously the dense Gryffindor wasn't going to be asking for help from anyone anytime soon._

The Slytherin didn't know why but he now felt the extreme need to help his enemy get out of this hell hole. He began writing again with a new found inspiration. Draco didn't care if he sounded desperate, actually he _was_ desperate.

_Professor Dumbledore,_ he started again.

_You have to get me out of here. These people are crazy. I haven't eaten in two days and I've been working out in the heat almost the entire time I've been here. _

_I don't mean to complain sir, but I have a feeling this is how Potter lives every summer. Is there anyway we can get him out of here? Please write back soon._

_Draco Malfoy_

Draco read back through the letter. It didn't matter how it sounded to him, the teen just wanted out and he wanted it now! Hedwig held her leg out waiting for the letter to be attached to her leg before she gracefully flew through the window.

The only thing the Slytherin could do now was wait and hope Dumbledore would get him out soon. He plopped down on the bed and was asleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

Hey everybody, sorry nothing exciting happened in this chapter. Please forgive me :D but I couldn't come up with anything to happen at the Dursley's. I promise the next chapter will be much better. Show you forgive the dullness of this chappy by leavin a review for me! Thanks to my loyal readers! much love to you all! Next chapter will be up later today! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

(Harry)

Harry had stayed in Draco's room for the rest of the day. He was glad when the house elves brought him food because he was starving! The Gryffindor had come up with a small plan to see what exactly Lucius was doing with those papers in his office.

It was almost midnight. Harry was positive the Malfoy's would be asleep by then. To keep himself awake Harry took to pacing the room and looking at the posters on the walls. Finally the clock struck midnight and Harry began his plan.

Quietly he opened the bedroom door. The teen looked both to the left and to the right of the hall to make sure nobody was coming. When Harry was satisfied with the emptiness he flew across the darkened hallway.

"BAM!"

Harry slide down to the floor in shock and pain. For some reason he had expected Lucius's door to be unlocked so Harry figured he could just turn the knob as he was running. Well needless to say he was wrong.

Golden Boy was running almost full speed when he hit the solid oak door and knew without a doubt that when he and Draco switched back bodies, the Malfoy would have a nice black eye.

Luckily, Fred and George Weasley taught Harry how to pick locks. After about 5 minutes the lock gave with a satisfying click.

Carefully, Harry pushed the door open and stepped inside. Soundlessly he shut the door and walked over to the desk.

The middle drawer was slightly open so Harry figured he should start there.

Inside were long pieces of parchment. Harry tried to read it but it was too dark. Looking around he saw a small candle and lit it. Harry went back to the desk and looked at the papers. Now the words were a little more readable.

His eyes skimmed the papers and from what Harry gathered these were plans for an attack on Diagon Alley, Hogwarts, and Muggle London.

_Creeeeeek_

Harry looked up in horror. He blew out the candle and stuffed the plans in his night shirt pockets in mad rush. Harry weighed his options. He could either stay here and hide or go out in the hall and hope the darkness was enough to hide him.

Harry didn't have to worry too much about it because cruel fate had plans for him already. The office door opened ever so slowly. Harry ducked down under the desk.

_Thum, Thump Thump, Thump._

Harry's heart was beating so hard and so loud against his chest he was positive the intruder could hear it.

_Step, step, step_

The slow meaningful footsteps of the stranger pounded in Harry's head.

_Step, step, step_

The footsteps were getting closer to the desk. It took everything in Harry's power not to run out of the office screaming. He pulled his long legs up closer to him so they didn't stick out from under the desk. The worst part of this was he didn't have his wand. There was no way for him to defend himself.

_Step, step, step_

This was it. If the stranger looked down it would all be over. All the dust under the desk was starting to cause a tickle feeling in his nose.

_No no not now. _

Harry hardly every sneezed but he knew he was going to have to shortly. All he could hope for was that the stranger would leave before he blew.

_Step, step, step stop_

Harry saw with terror that the stranger was standing in front of the desk. The Gryffindor guessed he was looking for the same thing he had been looking for. The sneeze was growing inside Harry. He couldn't hold it.

"AAAAHHHCHHHUUUU!" He sneezed loud and proud.

The stranger's head snapped down below the desk.

"AAAAHHH!"

* * *

I hope that made up for my last chapter! Let me know! I'll probably get more chappys up today and if not defiantly tomorrow! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Draco)

The next morning Draco dragged himself out of bed and into the shower. He was still extremely sore and every move seemed to drain him of his energy.

Twenty minutes later Draco was cleaned up and dressed in Harry's pathetic clothes. The teen made his way downstairs to make breakfast.

It seemed like forever before he made it to the bottom step.

"Ahh Harry my boy how are you?"

The Slytherin's head snapped up.

"Professor?" if it wasn't for his pride and his sore body Draco could have jumped for joy. "When did you get here?"

The Dursley's were all on one side of the room while Dumbledore sat on the large sofa at the other.

"I just arrived. Why don't you go up and pack your things." Dumbledore was uncharacteristically angry. The teen had bruises on his face and looked dead on his feet. The headmaster watched as Draco made limped his way up to his room.

About 15 minutes passed before Draco was completely packed. He had managed to get his trunk packed and was attempting to drag it down the stairs but lack of food made him weak and he couldn't do it.

He watched as his trunk was lifted into the air and over the banister. It landed with a soft thump in front of the door. Draco was extremely pleased with looks of horror on the Dursley's faces.

The teen had half a mind to tell off the family off for the way they treated him. He knew they wouldn't dare do anything to him in front of Dumbledore.

Draco went over and stood next to the headmaster and quietly asked him if he could tell the Dursley's about the brain switch incident. Dumbledore thought about it for a moment but finally nodded.

The Slytherin had to think of how to start this. He only felt the confidence to do this for two reasons. One Dumbledore was there and two Draco knew Harry would not be returning here so there was nothing to be worried about.

"Oh Dursley I would just like to thank you for your wonderful treatment during my stay." Draco watched Vernon's face start to change color.

"Working all day and never getting anything to eat was a real treat I mean it was just awesome to be able to cook and clean for you all and not get anything in return. I also enjoyed wearing old hand my down junk that could fit an elephant." The Slytherin knew he should probably stop but Dumbledore wasn't stopping him and Draco was enjoying watching the many colors Vernon's face seemed to hold.

"Vernon, don't think I've forgotten that little lesson we shared towards the beginning of my stay. I just can't get that anywhere else. All these bruises and cuts are awesome souvenirs." The teen just hit a nerve and he knew it because in a blink of an eye Vernon closed the distance between the teen and himself. He pulled out a metallic looking object from inside his jacket and stuck it straight into Draco's back.

Dumbledore looked ready to kill.

"How dare you speak to me in such a way boy." Vernon growled.

"You don't want to do that Vernon." Draco said venomously. The beefy man held the gun with his right hand and had his left arm wrapped around Draco's neck to keep him from getting away.

"Oh why wouldn't I?" Vernon's voice was low and shaking.

Dumbledore had his wand pointing at Vernon but the headmaster knew if he did anything Vernon would not hesitate to shoot Malfoy.

"Because I'm not harry." Draco answered simply.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about? Of course you are. You don't think I know my own nephew?" Vernon spat.

"Apparently not." Draco answered. The man tightened his grip on Malfoy's neck.

"There was an accident at the school. During the last Quidditch match Harry and I were struck by the same bolt of lightning. When we woke up we were in each other's bodies." Draco explained.

Vernon's brain seemed to be working on overdrive.

"So this is some other freak? Then where is Potter?"

"He is at my house." Draco couldn't help roll his eyes. It really couldn't be that complicated.

Suddenly a bright red light shot out of the end of Dumbledore's wand and Vernon went ridged. Draco wiggled out of the man's grasp.

"AAHHH" Petunia screamed when she saw her husband on the floor.

Again Draco rolled his eyes._ Talk about a delayed reaction. _He thought.

"Ennerviate." Dumbledore waved his wand over the over stuffed man. Without another word he levitated Draco's trunk and led the way out the door.

The duo walked a little ways down the street in silence. Draco figured he should say something.

"Umm Thanks for coming to get me." He said.

"You are welcome. I couldn't let Dursley torture you to much when others are waiting for their chance."

It took a second for Draco to register what just happened.

"Huh?"

"I would have preferred to know about this brain switch accident before I came to retrieve you."

Draco was more confused then he had been when a girl actually didn't want to go out with him.

"Professor, you were there when it happened. You sent Harry and me to each other's houses remember?"

The duo stopped and Draco watched as the man's skin began to bubble and his features began to change. It shocked Draco to no end when the man began to shrink and his features turn more feminine. He stepped back in surprised when the transformation was completely.

"Hello Draco."

"Bella."

* * *

Kay I have no idea how you guys are going to like this chapter. Let me know through your reviews. If you found it boring let me know that too but either way the next chappy is going to be way better I hope. Thanks for reading now review hehe.! 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(Harry)

Harry didn't know why he did it but he pulled his right arm back as far as he could and then sent it flying straight into the intruder's nose.

The man pulled his head back and Harry made a break for it.

He practically flew out of the office and into his room. Harry slammed the door shut and locked it.

The Gryffindor ran around the room moving anything he could in front of the door. When he was satisfied he flopped down in a dark area between his bed and the wall.

Harry figured he was in the clear. The only thing bugging him was he never really got a good looked at who had found him. It happened so fast. Someone looked down, Harry screamed, he punched, and then he ran.

Harry reached into his shirt and pulled out the plans he stole from Lucius's office. He knew he would need to get these plans to Dumbledore as soon as possible. Harry put the plans back in his shirt and stood up.

"AHHH!" He screamed again but this time he was cut of before he could reach his maximum volume. A hand was over his mouth preventing him from making any further sounds.

"I will remove my hand if you stop screaming. Is that understood?" the man said.

Harry nodded still not believing what he was seeing.

The hand was removed and Harry kept his word and didn't scream. He blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Snape?" he asked carefully.

Snape's eyes widened slightly.

"Since when do you call me Snape?"

_Crap I'm in Draco's body and Snape is his godfather. Of course I wouldn't call him by his surname. What the bloody hell do I do now? _

"Umm." Was all he managed to get out.

"How did you get in here?" Harry asked.

"Through your bathroom door." Snape answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_Damn didn't think about that. I should have known Draco's bathroom would have another door._

"What were you doing in your father's office?" Snape questioned.

Harry was saved answering because his door was blown off it hinges and all the stuff blocking it went all over the place. The potions master dove into Draco's closet before the dust cleared and left Harry very much alone with a livid Lucius.

"Get over here." He snapped.

Harry slowly made his way over to Draco's father.

"Crucio." Lucius muttered.

Harry fell to his knees as a wave of pain was sent coursing through his veins.

Snape couldn't believe what was happening. He had never personally witnessed Lucius torture Draco in such a way. The teen had told Snape about beatings but never did he say anything about being put under any sort of curses.

"Tell me _Draco_, how long did you think this would go unnoticed?" Lucius sneered.

The potions master couldn't understand why Lucius put so much emphasis on Draco's name.

Harry refused to scream and bit his lip to help keep it that way.

He wasn't sure what Lucius was talking about so he kept silent. Harry wasn't sure if it was his imagination or if the curse actually seemed to be getting stronger and more painful the longer it was held on him.

"I feel honored to have housed the famous Harry Potter." Malfoy said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Finally he let the curse drop and watched the boy fall to the floor shaking violently with the after effects.

_So he knows but how?_

Snape was utterly confused now. Why would Malfoy senior say he had housed Harry? Was the teen here? No wait. Dumbledore had said something about an accident involving students and switching brains but the professor wouldn't say who the students were.

It didn't take long for Snape to put two and two together.

"Stupefy!"

"Protego!"

Harry jumped out of the line of fire. His body protested greatly but that didn't matter. Harry watched as the two men battled it out. He was impressed by the quickness of the two grown men. Harry was almost positive Snape was going to win.

"Stupefy!"

Harry's vision went black and any pain he had felt disappeared.

* * *

Kay sorry for the long wait. The next chapters are going to be really really awesomely great lol so keep an eye out for me. hehe!Umm if you want longer chapters let me know and I'll do that. Thanks to my loyal readers you guys totally rock. Reviews make me want to write more so let me hear from you guys! Thanks again. Oh 


	12. Chapter 12

"**This"** means death Eater

"This" Means Draco or Harry

Chapter 12

"How.. you… Dumbledore." Draco couldn't form a single complete thought.

Bellatrix laughed her cold, high pitched laugh before looking at Draco again.

Bella wrapped her hand around Draco's arm tightly and before he could pull away the witch had apparated them to the beginning of a path up to a castle Draco had only ever heard about.

The Slytherin felt a deep sense of forbidding. Here he was, almost to the castle of the most evil wizard of their time and he was in the body of Harry Potter.

Life was so unfair.

Bellatrix pulled on the teens arm to get him moving up the trail. She had her wand trained on him as they walked.

The pair hadn't gotten 20 steps when they heard a loud pop behind them.

Draco turned and felt his stomach drop. His body was draped over Lucius's shoulder like a rag doll. Draco figured his father had been informed of the accident and had wasted no time in bringing in the Golden Boy.

"Well hello Bella." Lucius said pleasantly. The blonde haired man took the witches wand hand and kissed the top of it politely. The gesture made Draco sick to his stomach but he was forming a plan in his head.

While the adults talked Draco weighed his chances of his plan working and honestly the odds weren't too bad but they could defiantly be better.

He looked from one adult to the other. Both had their guards down and would not expect anything. The teen's first move would be the most crucial.

Draco ran through his plan one last time and when he felt the conversation was about to close, he sprang into action.

The Slytherin whipped around his capture and seized her wand. He hit her with a stunning curse and before Lucius could react, Draco kicked him in any guy's weak spot.

Malfoy senior dropped Harry to the ground as well as his wand in an effort to cover himself from further attack.

"Ennerviate." Draco muttered hoping it would work and to his relief Harry's eyes flickered open and slowly he began to stand.

While the Gryffindor gained his bearings Draco stunned and bound his father as well as his aunt. The Slytherin acquired his and Harry's wands from the pockets of their captures.

"What happened?" Harry asked confused.

"I'll explain later but right now we have to run." Draco said when he looked over the Gryffindor's shoulder. Quickly he snapped the adult's wands and took off running as fast as his injuries would allow him without another word.

Harry looked behind him and saw about 20 Death Eaters running straight at them.

_Oh great._ He thought as he took off running after the Slytherin.

It didn't take long for Harry to catch up to Draco.

Being summer the air was heavy with heat and the sun was blazing. Harry's mind was used to this but Draco's body was not and it was the exact opposite for Draco.

The Death Eaters were getting closer and closer. Right now they were no less then 150 yards away.

Running wasn't made any easier by all the rocks and grass that covered the terrain.

**"Stupefy!"**

"Expeliarmus"

**"Sectumsempra!"**

Harry pulled Draco to the ground out of the way of the curse. The curse flew past them and sliced the bark clean off a tree. Together the teens jumped up once more. Their only hope of escape still 200 yards away.

Draco fell to the grass with a sickening crash, falling victim to the leg locker curse. Harry stopped to help the Slytherin

"No! Forget it just run! Get help!" Draco knew Harry was the only one who could defeat Voldemort, and figured Harry worth a lot more then he was. The Slytherin saw the look of doubt the Gryffindor gave him with his own grey eyes.

"GO!" the Death Eaters were now swarming around Draco and forgot all about Harry, not knowing about the accident.

Harry continued running but had no intention of leaving Draco behind. He had a plan of his own and fully intended to see it thorough. Even if that meant only one of them would get out alive.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I don't really know how well this chappy came out so I'd love to hear what you guys think! Let me know if it was bad good or what. Oh and also sorry about not making it longer. I tried but when I read back through it, it was dreadfully boring so the shorter chapters are better hehe! Thanks sooo much for reading, drop me a review kk thankies! Cya next chapter! 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Harry ran until he was in the shelter of the trees but still within eye sight of the castle. A plan of action was needed but when nothing popped into his head, Harry kicked a tree in frustration. He plopped down and leaned against the tree to think.

Normally, the teen would just charge in and make everything up as he went along, but now Harry felt he should listen to the advice he'd received many times before and come up with a plan first.

A rustling to his left yanked Harry from his thoughts and into a dueling stance.

"Kindly lower your wand, Mr. Potter."

Harry only knew one person with a voice as cold and drawling as that.

"Snape?" Harry couldn't seem to find anything further to say, but couldn't remember ever being so happy to see his potions professor.

"Very observant aren't we?" Snape said snidely.

That comment knocked Harry's excitement down a notch but didn't damage the hope of helping Draco that had grown in his mind.

There was a moment when neither said a word. Harry didn't figure Snape would be starting up any conversation or plans of action so he did.

"What happened during the duel? All I remember is Lucius casting the cruciatus and you coming out of the closet. "

"Lucius stunned you and apparated away before I could stop him." Snape snapped quickly before jumping to his own question.

"Where is Mr. Malfoy?"

"Bellatrix and some other Death Eaters took him inside." Harry went on to explain what had happened between the time he regained consciousness and when Snape arrived.

"The Dark Lord will learn about the brain switch easily but he will not harm Draco. At least not for now." Snape said this more to himself then to Harry.

After a moments thought he took off to the right at an extremely fast walk. Harry almost had to jog to match his professor's long strides.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked when it was clear no explanation was going to be offered.

"I plan to rescue Mr. Malfoy. Is that quite all right with you?"

Harry fell silent and followed Snape through the woods without question. Soon the pair was at the edge of the woods and only 50 yards away from a side door to the castle.

Harry took the opportunity to look around. As far as he could see there were only two guards at the door, two more up on the second level blocking a giant window, and Harry could just make out three more guards walking the perimeter.

The teen voiced his observations to Snape for confirmation and hopfully a course of action.

A tight squeeze on his left shoulder made Harry look up curiously, he wasn't sure if it was some type of singnal. Instead of looking into the glaring face of the potions master Harry found himself face to face with Lucius Malfoy.

Please please please let me know what you think of this chapter! It came to me during an Algebra test so I'm not sure how good it is. I love to hear from you so drop me a review! Thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

**This is Lucius or Death Eaters firing a spell**

This is Harry firing a spell

Chapter 14

Harry stared in shocked silence for a solid 15 seconds, replaying the last few moments in his head.

He opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find the words so he shut them again.

Lucius took advantage of the teens shock.

"Surprised Potter?" Lucius' cold voice sent shivers down Harry's spine but he kept his discomfort hidden.

"No, I'm used to having my professors' turn into slimy bastards' right before my eyes." Harry said sarcastically. The triumphant smirk on the man's face disappeared and a scowl replaced it.

Malfoy raised his wand until it was level with Harry's heart.

"I could do it you know?" Lucius said in a deadly whisper. "But why deny the Dark Lord his fun? He is so ready to rid himself of an insolent little brat like you."

Harry looked down at the pitch black wand and then up at its owner.

The teen looked the man straight in the eye and did the only thing he could think of.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted but he wasn't fast enough. Lucius easily blocked the spell and sent his own back.

Harry leapt to the right to avoid the leg locker and hit the ground directly after to avoid the Imperius.

"Stupefy!"

"**Crucio."** This time Lucius' aim was true and the curse hit Harry square in the chest. The teen dropped his wand and fell to his knees biting his lip to hold in the screams that fought to escape.

Lucius held the curse for a few moments before he flicked his wand and ended it.

Harry lay on the woodsy ground panting and feeling as if his very bones were on fire.

Lucius spelled rope that wound itself around Harry pinning his arms to his sides tightly, another rope wrapped around Harry's feet to prevent him from running away.

The teen watched as Malfoy Senior picked up the wand and pocketed it with an evil sneer on his long face.

Harry looked up at the man and fixed him with a glare that held all the hatred he could muster.

Anger and frustration flowed through Harry's veins until he couldn't focus on anything else.

"Come now Potter the Dark Lord is very anxious to see you."

Harry remained silent but continued to glare as he felt his wandless power rising. He fought to keep control but flashes of his uncle beating him, Dumbledore failing to help him, and being at the hands of Lucius Malfoy made it almost impossible.

The power was too much but Harry clamped his eyes shut to try and hold it back just a while longer.

He couldn't take it anymore and let out a cry as his power was unleashed.

The ropes dissolved into nothing and Malfoy Senior was thrown ten feet up and fifteen feet away from Harry. Chunks of bark flew off the closest trees. Harry's wand flew at the teen and he caught it almost effortlessly.

A blast like that could not go unnoticed and the four guards closest to the woods ran to find out the source.

Harry's muscles still hurt as if he'd just been belted with seven bludgers but he turned and faced off.

"Diffindo!" Harry aimed his spell at a giant tree straight ahead, it split in two and the larger half fell just in front of the Death Eaters, ceasing their progress. They continued to fire spells but Harry easily dodged them and made his way around.

"Diffindo!" He called again. A second tree split but this time fell behind the Death Eaters, creating something like a cage.

Harry didn't look back to see if the trees would hold long. He took off at a dead sprint towards the now unguarded side doors.

One flick of his wand opened the doors and another pulled them shut behind him.

Once on the other side of the door he sank down to the ground as exhaustion swept over him. Harry had been nothing short of surprised when his wandless magic still worked even though he was in another person's body. Then a thought occurred to him, what if Draco had the same protective magic, Harry did.

The sound of a door opening down the hall pulled Harry from his thoughts and thorough a door to his right.

His door shut just as the other opened. He listened as the guards stormed in.

"Do we tell him?" one asked.

"We can't say we just let the Potter boy slip by us. It'll be our heads." Another pointed out.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" the first guard questioned hopelessly.

This time a third voice spoke and Harry recognized it as a very angry Lucius.

"Crabbe, go tell the Dark Lord we have the boy. Goyle you and I will go down to the dungeons. That negligent boy has probably gone to rescue Draco."

Harry listened for the footsteps to die away before sneaking a peak from behind his door.

_So Draco's in the dungeon. How predictable._ Harry thought. Soundlessly he pulled the door open farther and carefully closed it behind him.

Harry cast a quick disillusion charm on himself before taking off down the way he guessed Goyle and Malfoy had gone. As he ran through his plan again, he knew the chances of both boys getting out alive were barely worth mentioning.

Vola!(sp) chapter 14. Let me know what you think. My goal is 70 reviews! If I get that then I will be the happiest little author you've never seen. Thanks to all those who have continued on with this fic even though I don't update regularly.

Lil prongs chicky.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Harry followed Crabbe and Malfoy down a few halls but soon lost them in the maze of stairs, halls, and doors that all looked the same. How the Death Eaters knew where they were going was beyond Harry.

Without an idea or a hope to know where he was going Harry kneeled down next to a wall to think.

_Let's see what are my options here? I could either A, wait for another Death Eater to go by and hope like hell that their going to the dungeons and follow them. B, I could try to use that point met spell from fourth year and hope there aren't any charms or wards to alert Voldemort that magic is being used by someone other than a Death Eater. Or C…_

Harry spun around at the sound of footsteps coming in his direction. He pressed himself up against the wall and prayed to anyone who was listening that his disillusion charm didn't fade out.

Two voices echoed down the long hall Harry hid in. The Gryffindor was confused to discover one of the voices belonged to a very unhappy sounding Snape. Harry thought he'd heard the other voice somewhere before but he couldn't quite put his finger on where.

"…none of your business."

"What ever you say Snape, but I wouldn't put it past Lucius to tell the Dark Lord of your little outing to his Manor and then you'll be in a whole world of trouble."

The footsteps stopped for a moment and Harry guessed that Snape had turned to face his companion.

"Listen to me and listen well Nott. Our Lord knows of my assignment to Malfoy Manor tonight as does Malfoy. You will do well to keep your nose out of my business before it gets you killed. Understood?" Snape's voice was barely above a deadly whisper but the Death Eaters were close enough to Harry's hiding spot that he heard every word.

After a tense moment the footsteps picked up again. They were less then 15 feet away when Harry felt his skin begin to tingle slightly. The teen felt his heart fall clear into his stomach. That tingle could only mean one thing.

"Oi Snape do you see that?" Nott said suddenly. Snape's followed where his companion pointed. Black eyes met icy silver. Harry watched as a few emotions flashed over his professor's features, surprise, worry, slight fear and then his signature unreadable expression.

It took a moment for Harry's feet to catch up to his brain.

"Stupefy." Snape shouted. Harry dodged the spell and set off at a dead sprint down the nearest hall.

"Stop him."

The Death Eaters ran after the teen after Nott sent a blue signal spell soaring out of his wand.

Harry ran as fast as Draco's legs would carry him. He flew through a slightly open door to his left and slammed it shut only to have it blown off its hinges moments later.

Voices and other sounds swirled around in the former blonde's head as he slowly came back to consciousness. His aunt's irksome giggle reached his ears and he resisted the urge to flinch. Whatever made Bellatrix laugh so happily could not be good for the young Slytherin.

Draco found his hands chained above his head and his feet dangling inches from the ground. His shoulders ached the worst but the rest of his body wasn't in much better shape.

"Where is Snape with that potion?"

The Slytherin didn't recognize the male's voice but he could hear the impatience behind the words.

Bella giggled again.

"Don't worry Mcnair, Severus will be joining us soon. Lucius said that the foolish man had snuck into his house they got caught up in a duel. Nott was sent to release Snape from whatever curse Lucius trapped him with." The witch explained.

Draco kept his eyes shut but struggled to keep his confusion off his face.

_What was Sev doing at the Manor? What did she mean by Sev having _snuck_ in? Why are these two so anxious for him to get here?_

Suddenly a bright blue sphere came through the heavy oak door.

Bellatrix laughed excitedly and grabbed McNair by the sleeve pulling him along behind her.

"Come, come McNair. Our little prisoner is about to have company."

* * *

Wow it felt good to update again! Thanks to those of you who have favorited, reviewed and everything else. I can't wait to hear from everybody again! I promise to try and update again within either the next few hours or next few days. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Harry felt bits and pieces of the door strike him in the back but didn't stop running. He barely registered where he was. Shelves upon shelves of books and glass jars with things floating around inside. A bright red spell narrowly missed Harry's shoulder as he dove under one of the few tables in the room. As large as the room was Harry's stomach clenched as he realized his only exit was blocked by two Death Eaters.

The men stopped just inside the door and looked around for a moment. A flick of Snape's wand brightened the dim lights. As silently as he could Harry slid to the edge of the table so he was still covered but had a good shot at Nott.

"Stupefy."

Harry's aim was true and the surprised Death Eater fell only to be helped by Snape.

"Reducto." Nott shouted.

Harry flattened himself against the ground as the table exploded. He covered his head against the falling debris and rolled to his right as Snape sent a stunning spell at him.

"We don't want him dead Nott. Our master wants that joy to himself." Snape instructed. Nott nodded and shifted to his left to get a better aim at the boy.

"_Resiacio" _the man shouted sending an entire bookshelf sailing at Harry. The Gryffindor dove to the right and took cover under another table.

"Impendimenta." He shouted. Snape dodged the spell and sent another of his own hitting Harry and sending the teen as well as the table flying into the far wall.

Harry felt the wind get knocked out of him and his head spun with little stars crowding the edges of his vision. He heard Nott say another spell but rolled out of the way just in time leaving the wall to get blasted.

"What's going on?" McNair said from the doorway with Bellatrix close behind.

"The Potter brat managed to sneak in." Nott explained while Snape covered his back.

Bella giggled madly and rushed into the room like a little kid running into to a candy store.

"Come out and play baby Potter." She said in a mocking baby voice.

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes from his cover behind a book shelf.

He looked around the room for something he could maybe use to his advantage. A chandelier gleamed bright from above the door.

"Diffindo!" the Gryffindor shouted. The spell severed the chain holding the chandelier in place sending it crashing down. Snape managed to get out of the way but McNair and Nott weren't so lucky. The pair collapsed under the weight of the heavy lighting fixture.

Harry grinned as he realized that when Snape dove out of the way and Nott and McNair went down the Death Eaters had left the door open for their teenage foe.

"Stupefy!" Harry dropped to the ground as the spell soared over his head. He spun around and locked eyes with Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Hello baby Potter."

Harry threw himself back away from his protective bookshelf and took off running towards the door.

"Stupefy." Snape shouted.

"Protego!" Harry countered. His shield blocked the stunning spell and hurdled over the fallen Death Eaters and ran out the door with Snape and Lestrange close on his heels. Spells and curses continued to fly over his head but Harry managed to dodge and block most of them. He was hit with the leg locker curse but being in the D.A. enabled him to fight its effects.

Harry's pursers began throwing spells faster and with more force behind them. Draco's body was beginning to wind down and Harry's mind was having a hard time forcing it to keep running.

A flight of stairs came into view and Harry practically threw himself down them and into the nearest open door.

"Colloportus!" He gasped breathlessly. He watched as the door sealed itself and heard Snape and Bellatrix slam into it. Hard.

Harry fell back against a wall and fought to catch his breath. It was painfully obvious that despite Draco's obvious talent in Quidditch the Slytherin very rarely did anything to strengthen his lower body. Harry was slightly surprised that his arms weren't tired after having to push himself up and around so much.

Crack.

A large crack had formed down the middle of the sealed door.

"Bloody hell." Harry said, pushing himself into a standing position.

A barely audible scream caught Harry's attention. He spun around wildly looking for another door, hoping against hope he hadn't run into another dead end. Potions ingredients and cauldrons lined three walls in this room. The fourth wall had four fireplaces built side by side so that numerous potions could be brewed at once.

A black looking door was positioned in between two of the fireplaces. This door didn't look like any of the other door's Harry had seen so far and every bone in his body told him not to go through it.

Another scream reached Harry's ear's and the familiarity of it pushed Harry through the door just as the sealed off door cracked again. The Gryffindor slid the door open and slipped through it, he realized to late that door sealed itself off as soon as Harry let it click shut.

The scene before him made Harry loose all the contents in his stomach immediately.

Hey all. This is probably the last chapter I put up today. Thanks for reading. Review if you please.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Draco's eyes popped open when a pained scream reached his ears.

"Potter?" He said worriedly. Draco was sure that there were other prisoners in the castle and not just him but he couldn't help but worry that Harry had been caught and was now paying the price.

The Slytherin looked around the small portion of the dungeon he could see in the dim lighting. A large silver door at the far end of the room caught his attention and he flinched involuntarily.

_The Torture Chamber._

Draco remembered many a night when his father would come home bragging about the information he and the other Death Eaters managed to rip out of the throats of innocent people. The thought always made Draco sick even back in the days, years ago when he wanted to be a Death Eater just like dear old dad.

The young Slytherin scoffed. The memories and hopes of that little boy who thought his father was king of the world swirled around Draco's head and tugged at his heart. There was once a time he believed all the things he always bragged about at Hogwarts. Draco used to be that young child who followed every word his father said with blind awe and respect.

But all that changed when a young Draco's eyes were ripped open so he could see what his father really represented, what his one time hero really fought for…

The teen was pulled out of his memories by the sound of something heavy hitting the door to the torture chamber.

* * *

(This part is going on at the same time as Draco's part)

Harry leaned his head against the cool back of the black door he'd just gone through and shut his eyes, blocking out the sickening room.

Dry and fresh blood coated the floor around a metal black table. Chains hung from the walls and the table swinging slightly in the breeze Harry caused when he opened the door.

The Gryffindor was almost pushed to heave again when he saw he was standing in on long dried out blood. If all the blood had belonged to one person, there was no possible way they'd survived the ordeal.

Harry had taken a side step to catch his balance after the initial shock and was sickened to feel a slight crunch under his shoe. It had taken the teen a solid minute to bring himself to look down and the moment he realized what he'd tread upon Harry slammed his eyes shut and turned back to the door. An index finger rolled away after Harry had kicked it out of his sight.

As Harry stood with his forehead pressed against the door he heard Snape and Bellatrix shatter the other door.

"Oh little baby Potter must have found our play room." Bellatrix said with an insane laugh.

"Quiet Bella." Snape said harshly. The potions master knew the room his comrade spoke of and hoped that his student hadn't gone through the black door and had somehow managed to find the hidden door behind the second shelf of potions ingredients.

As a Death Eater the room shouldn't have effected Snape so deeply but as a human being the room disgusted him to the point he never when through the door unless ordered to do so.

The pair made their way over to the heavy black door. Bellatrix signaled to Snape who nodded an understanding.

The woman stepped in front of the door with her wand raised while Snape got in position to open the door. Snape held up three fingers and slowly let one drop after another. When the last long white finger went down he threw the door open and ducked slightly.

"IMPEDIMENTA!" The witch cried.

Harry flew back and hit a patch of wall that was a slightly different color than the rest of the wall. The Gryffindor hit the wall so hard he felt the brick behind him crack slightly.

For the second time in less than an hour his head spun and colorful flashes of light slid through his vision. Without anything to hide behind and with a severe headache Harry was unable to put up a decent block as chains as his professor stunned him. The teen slumped against the wall and remained still.

Bellatrix laughed happily as Snape levitated the unconscious teen after pocketing the boy's wand. He turned to leave but the witch called him back.

"Wait Snape let's have a little fun with the Malfoy brat." She said with a wicked grin.

Snape rolled his eyes and lowered the boy back to the ground and strode past Bellatrix.

"Where are you going?" she snapped.

"I do not wish to lower myself to your pathetic attempts to show off for others. Besides I have a potion to prepare." He responded before turning on his heel and walking out of the chamber. Bella bristled but her smile returned when she looked down at the unconscious teen on the floor.

"Ennervate"

The boy's eyes flickered for a moment and then opened.

"Crucio." She said with a sadistic grin.

Caught off guard Harry couldn't fight off the screams that fought to rip themselves from his throat.

"Harry!" Draco gasped. There was no doubt in his mind that this screams belonged to his schoolmate.

"Shut up you." Nott said from one of the doorways to the dungeon. Even in the dim light Draco noticed the large bump growing on top of the Death Eater's head.

"What's happening in there?" Draco insisted after a minute. Nott glared.

"What's happening where?"

"I-In there." Draco said gesturing with his head even though it was extremely painful to do so.

Nott was going to snap that he had no idea but stopped himself and decided to have a little fun.

"That's your little friend they've got in there." He said with a cruel grin.

The color drained from Draco's face and his heart plummeted. Nott noticed the teen's reaction and decided to keep going.

"The little brat caused quite a stir but that didn't last long."

As if on cue the silver door swung open and Bellatrix walked in panting slightly and levitating the unconscious blonde behind her.

"Harry." Draco said quietly as he took in the other boy's appearance. Blood drenched the boy's robes and a bruise covered a good portion of the right side of his face. The cell door creaked open and Bellatrix unceremoniously dropped Harry just feet away from where Draco hung.

The pair of Death Eaters laughed manically as Bellatrix shut and locked the door with a few flicks of her wand. Both adults disappeared from the dungeons moments later. Draco just looked at the boy in below for a long moment.

"Oh merlin. Harry what did you do?" the Slytherin whispered.

"Potter." He said a little louder. When nothing happened Draco felt his heart tighten slightly.

"Potter." He said louder. The boy on the floor stirred slightly.

"Harry!" Draco said as loud as he dared.

"Draco?" Harry's voice was scratchy from the screams but Draco could have cheered he was so glad the other boy wasn't dead.

"Yeah it's me, are you okay?" The former blonde knew it was a stupid question but he didn't know what else to say. He watched as the Gryffindor struggled to right himself and then lean against the cell bars.

"Oh I'm just great." Harry snapped, immediately feeling bad for his tone.

"I mean I'm fine. Are you okay?" he asked looking up at Draco for the first time.

"Me? I'm just hanging around." Draco said with a smirk that looked completely out of place on Harry's face.

Harry laughed weakly and shook his head.

"Sorry the moment just screamed for that one." The Slytherin said. The pair laughed together but the moment passed and the fell into a slightly tense silence.

"So what happened to your… or I guess my eye." Draco questioned.

"I ran into a door." Harry admitted sheepishly.

"Bloody hell you've got to be kidding. Well you had to have been going pretty damn fast to get it that color." Draco said with a slight smile.

"I was, I didn't expect for it to be locked." Harry reasoned.

"You're in the lair of the Dark Lord and you expect every door to be open to public?" Draco questioned incredulously.

"It didn't happen here. I hit the door to your dad's office really late last night."

The smile melted off of the Slytherin's face.

"What were you thinking? If he would have caught you…" Draco started but he stopped when the dungeon door creaked open. Harry practically threw himself away from the cell door and took to sitting next to where Draco's feet dangled. A tense moment passed before the boys realized it was Snape.

"Sev." Draco said thankfully. A sharp shake of the nod told the boy's their professor wasn't alone.

"Oh look little baby Potter is awake how fun." Bellatrix said smiling from just behind Snape.

"Mind yourself Bella. The potion won't work if either of the boy's is unconscious." Snape warned his companion.

"Then I'll only play a little. Crucio" She said before Snape could intervene. Harry collapsed to the floor writhing in pain feeling as if his flesh was being peeled off his bone. Screams tore through the teen's already sore throat and echoed through the cell.

"Stop!" Draco cried after a moment and to his surprise the witch lifted the curse leaving Harry to catch his breath on the floor.

"Oh does the Malfoy brat want to play too?" Bella said coldly.

"Crucio."

Draco screamed in pain. His back arched into the wall and he pulled at the chains binding his wrists to the wall.

"ENOUGH BELLA." Snape growled.

The curse was dropped and Snape was awarded with a cold glare from the witch which he ignored.

With a flick of his wand the cell door slid open. He stepped inside and released Draco from the cuffs keeping his face impassive as his godson slid into a crumpled pile on the floor. Another flick of his wand righted both boys so they sat side by side against the wall.

The shining silver eyes that once belonged to his godson glared at Snape with strong dislike and extreme betrayal.

_Potter obviously believed I would be of some help in getting out of this hell hole. _

Bright green eyes identical to the ones that once belonged to one of the few people who showed a teenage Snape any sort of kindness looked at him with a mixture of hope and confusion.

_I wish Draco could understand why I just let him out of this prison._

Snape looked at the violet potion in my hand and thought about the effects it would have on the boys in very little time. He'd wanted to create another potion that would ease the effects of this one but found that to be impossible with a suspicious Bellatrix watching over his shoulder anytime he entered his lab.

"What are you doing in there Snape? Give them the potion already, our master grows impatient." Lestrange said from her place by the door.

"This is a very sensitive potion. If taken incorrectly it will result in immediate death." Snape called over his shoulder.

"Well get on with it!" the witch called back.

Snape scowled.

"Drink this." He snapped at Harry.

"No." Harry said coldly.

"Sev, you have to get us out of…." Draco pleaded quietly. His voice was barely above a whisper. While the Slytherin had his mouth open Snape had reached forward and grabbed his chin and forced the potion into his godson's mouth.

Harry leapt at Snape's arm despite his aches and pains but was caught by the Cruciatus curse mid-air.

"Thank you Bella." Snape said.

"My pleasure Severus."

Screams filled the air as Harry writhed on the floor. Draco's eyes were wide as Snape held his hand over the Slytherin's mouth and nose making breathing impossible unless Draco swallowed the potion.

The Slytherin's lungs threatened to explode and Draco reluctantly swallowed.

Bellatrix lifted the curse on Harry and took to holding it on Draco instead while Snape fought with Harry.

It was a short battle and in the end Harry ended up swallowing the potion just like Draco. Bellatrix and Snape stood and left the dungeon together.

Draco looked betrayed and Harry looked furious. The boys sat in a defeated silence for a moment but then something to his left caught Draco's eye. He reached over and picked the items up.

He looked to Harry with a huge smile on his face.

"What the bloody hell are you smiling about?" Harry snapped.

"Snape left us our wands."

* * *

That is most defiantly my longest chapter ever ladies and gents and I certainly hope my effort is rewarded with a review. It would make me so very happy. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Death Eater saying spell**

Harry or Draco saying spell

Chapter 18

They Gryffindor stared at the wands in disbelief.

"Are you planning to sit there staring all day or are you going to help me get the hell out of here." Draco said handing Harry his wand.

Harry shook his head to focus himself.

"Right."

Both boys charged at the cell door with wands raised.

"Reducto." Harry shouted. The door flew off its hinges and the Gryffindor ran through the gap but stopped when he realized his partner wasn't following. He turned and found his own green eyes looking at him as if he were an idiot.

"What?" Harry said.

"A simple alohomora would have sufficed you know." The Slytherin snapped as he stepped up next to the former brunette.

"Well it worked didn't it?" Harry said with a shrug.

Draco rolled his eyes and walked over to the dungeon door putting his ear to its smooth surface.

"Can you hear anything?" Harry asked. His inquiry was met with a slight glare.

"Not if you don't shut the bloody hell up." Draco snapped. Harry shut his mouth and Draco went back to listening. A moment of silence later the Slytherin nodded an all clear and pulled the door open.

Harry took the lead and carefully peaked around a corner.

"All clear, come on." He stepped around the corner only to be pulled back by his forearm.

"What?"

"I'm going first." Draco snapped.

"What? No I'm leading." Harry retorted.

"I've been here once before. I know this place a little better than you, Potter."

"I got along just fine without your help Malfoy. Or have you forgotten the fact that I made it to the dungeon on my own."

"Yeah I can tell that worked well or was it all part of your plan to be unconscious and have Lestrange levitate you into the cell?"

The boys glared daggers at each other for a solid minute before Draco tried to push past Harry to get around the corner first. Harry regained his balance and pulled Draco back by his collar with his wandless hand.

Within seconds the boys were locked in an old fashion muggle brawl. Their injuries prevented either teen from inflicting any lasting damage but didn't prevent them from attacking every part of skin they could reach. The boy's punched and scratched for a moment longer before they leapt off the floor with wands aimed at each other.

A pregnant silence filled the air, broken only by the heavy breathing from the teens as they fought to catch their breath. Slowly and reluctantly, Harry lowered his wand.

"Listen, we're in enough trouble without turning on each other at every corner." He said. A quick second passed before Draco too lowered his wand.

"I agree."

"Good." Harry said with a nod. Suddenly Draco fell to his knees with a gasp.

"Draco?" Harry called worriedly. He kneeled by the other boy.

A hiss of pain escaped the Slytherin's lips. Harry scanned the corridor around him wildly searching for an attacker. Then just as quickly as the pain hit it lifted and Draco took a few steadying breaths.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Harry questioned.

"I don't know but it felt like my head was on fire."

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah."

The boys sat in a heavy silence for a moment before Draco spoke again.

"We should probably get moving."

"Right, you said you've been here before so…you…um…l-lead. You lead." Harry said thickly.

A thousand insults and snide comments flew through Draco's mind but he held them back and pulled open the door just around the tight corner.

Harry followed and shut the door with a soft snap behind him. He spun around and found Draco with his ear pressed against another door on the right side of the room. This time Harry didn't interrupt as his Slytherin companion listened for Death Eaters.

"Sounds as if there are four of them three are coming from the left and one coming from straight ahead." Draco reported.

Harry stared at the Slytherin.

"What?"

"How do you know that?"

Draco shrugged.

"It's a Slytherin talent." He said with a sly grin. "Now what are we going to do about our little situation."

"Why don't we go back the way we came in and use a different door or stair way?" Harry suggested.

"Because unless you've got the Dark Mark none of the doors will let you leave the same way you came into a room." Draco explained. "We'll just have to wait until this group goes by and then we'll sneak out."

Harry nodded and Draco went back to listening to the door.

A long minute passed before Draco pulled the door open a crack and peeked out.

"Hey!"

Draco slammed the door shut and looked at Harry with wide eyes.

"Damn. We've got a problem."

"Wha…" Before Harry could ask what Draco was talking about a booming voice seemed to shake the walls.

"PRISONERS ECSCAPED SPOTTED ON BOTTOM LEVEL CORRIDOR B7." The message repeated itself over and over.

Harry threw the door open, stunned the Death Eater that had spotted Draco and then pulled the Slytherin after him.

The pair ran down the corridor at a dead sprint without running into any trouble. Their luck changed when they reached the end of the hall. A door on the left flew open and no less than five Death Eaters poured from the room. Spells and curses of all colors shot at the boys in a solid rainbow wave. Both teens dove to the floor and rolled into crouching positions.

"Impedimentia."

"**Sectumsempra." **

"**Incindio." **

"Protego."

"Stupefy"

"**Crucio**."

Harry rolled out of the way and

"Go through that door."

Harry's eyes quickly followed where the Slytherin was pointing.

"Got it. Protego." Harry's shield went up just in time to block a stunning spell aimed at Draco.

He dove out of the way of burning curse but bad timing earned the Gryffindor a singed shoulder.

Just as Harry was about the throw a stunning spell at the advancing Death Eater his head irrupted in pain. He gasped in pain and almost dropped his wand as he clawed at his aching head.

"Harry, get through the door!" Draco called having not noticed his companion was suffering the same way he was just minutes earlier.

"Draco…it burns." Harry hissed.

Draco continued to throw up protective shields but five against one made that almost impossible.

"Reducto." The right half of the hall exploded as the spell hit, burying the Death Eaters with bits of cement and other debris. Draco dove to the left and pulled Harry through a door, slamming it shut behind him.

"Colloportus." The door sealed itself. When Draco turned back to Harry the Gryffindor was shaking his head and had the heels of his hands pressed tight against his eyes.

"Harry, are you okay?" Draco asked with genuine concern.

"Yeah I'm fine. What the bloody hell's going on?"

Draco leaned back and sat on his heels and fell into a thoughtful silence. Realization flashed in his emerald green eyes about a minute later.

"It has to be that potion Sev gave us." He said.

Harry thought about it for a moment and then nodded.

"That makes since. What do you think it was made for?"

"I haven't figured that out yet but give me time. It'll come to me."

Harry raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"In the mean time let's figure out a way to get out of here. I don't know about you but I'm ready to get back to Hogwarts so Dumbledore can switch us back." He said looking around at the room they'd entered. It appeared just to be a study of some sort but it was to dark to tell much. "So which way is out." When no response came Harry looked back at the Slytherin who was making quite an effort not to meet his eyes.

"Draco?"

"I don't know okay. I have no bloody idea where the hell we are."

"What? I thought you said you'd been here before." Harry said loudly.

"I have been but only once when my father brought me."

"So how did you leave?"

"I don't remember." Malfoy admitted quietly. "My father erased the memory of how to get here and how to leave so that I couldn't tell anyone."

Harry leapt into a standing position and began to pace.

"That's just bloody great. We're trapped in some fortress of Voldemort with no idea how to get out. We've got Death Eaters trying to capture us and do who knows what to us. And to top it all off Snape's given us some sort of potion that I don't doubt is probably going to kill us." The Gryffindor stopped pacing at a small desk and plopped into the chair letting his head smack down on the surface.

Draco remained silent during the other boy's tirade and didn't look up when he heard a dull thump.

"Any bright ideas to get us out of this one, Potter?" he questioned.

After a long moment Harry slowly lifted his head and looked at the other boy.

"As a matter of fact I do."

* * *

Allrighty then. Chapter 18. There you have it. The lack of reviews hurts me deep down but that's okay I updated anyway. Thanks for reading! 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Harry climbed to the top of one of the many bookshelves covering the rooms walls and Draco spread himself out in the center of the floor. The former blonde tucked his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

"Don't get comfortable." Harry hissed as the Death Eaters attacked the door once more. He pulled his long legs up to his chest and readied his wand.

Draco opened one eye and glared up at the boy above him.

"Fine then." He said. He rolled over onto his stomach and twisted his arms and legs to face at odd angles.

"Better?" He snapped.

"Yes." Harry said. "Alright are you ready?"

"I'm face down on the floor of a room in the Dark Lord's lair without my wand and trapped in the body of the most hunted teenager in the wizarding world. Ready isn't quite the word to describe how I'm feeling at the moment." Draco ranted. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I would have thought you'd enjoy all the extra attention." The Gryffindor said cheekily.

"I resent that Potter."

Harry was about to respond but was cut off by an explosion from the doorway. He adjusted carefully so that his cloak didn't hang down. Draco went ridged as the door swung open.

Death Eaters swarmed into the room and formed a circle around the teen.

"Get his wand."

One of the hooded men stepped forward and began digging around in Draco's cloak and pockets.

"It's not here." Zabini reported.

"Where's Potter?" one of them said.

The group looked around the room and one even tried to accio the boy out of his hiding spot.

"Come out baby Potter. Come out and play…"

Harry physically tensed at hearing the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange.

He gripped his wand tightly but didn't dare make his move until their escape route was clear.

"Let's see if we can persuade him to join us." Said Nott.

"Crucio!"

Harry winced as the Slytherin writhed violently on the floor. Ignoring the fact that he hadn't yet managed to get the Death Eaters away from the door Harry pulled Draco's wand out of his pocket and steadied his own.

"Stupefy!" He shouted the stunning spell three times, taking out as many death eaters before anyone realized what was happening and began firing curses back. At that moment Draco leapt up and Harry threw him his wand. Both boys shot off every spell they could recall as fast as their tongues would let them.

Harry was at horrified to discover his cloak was caught on something sticking out of the wall, making it impossible for him to jump off the bookshelf and into a more beneficial fighting position. For a while he was able to block the curses that flew at him but a reduction spell shattered his shield and the wall and bookshelf exploded around him. He crashed to the ground as rocks from the wall and wood of the bookshelf piled around him.

"Harry!" Draco called as the other boy vanished from sight under a pile of debris. That moment of distraction was all it took for Bellatrix to steal away his wand and pocket it. She didn't hesitate to bind the Slytherin in glowing blue rope that shocked him every time she muttered the command.

Nott and McNair stepped forward and dug around in the ruins of the wall and pulled out an unconscious Harry. Nott pocketed his wand as well and helped his partner lift the boy up by the arms.

The death eaters didn't release their partners that had been hit by Harry's stunning curses at the beginning of the battle. Bellatrix laughed maniacally has she repeatedly shocked Draco to the extent he couldn't bite back his screams.

The Slytherin was about to loose consciousness when he was pushed through a set of giant black doors. He gave an involuntary shutter as he realized what room they were in. He flinched violently and his heart constricted with fear.

"Voldemort." He whispered.

* * *

Snape burst through the doors to his quarters and threw a fist full of floo powder into the flames after muttering the password.

"Headmaster's office of Hogwarts." He said. The Dark Lord's lair vanished and was replaced by Dumbledore's office. The headmaster sat behind the desk with his finger tips touching just in front of his face. When he turned Snape realized that none of the man's usual twinkle shown in vibrant blue eyes. In front of him lie a black piece of parchment with green writing.

"Oh merlin." Snape muttered under his breath.

"Yes Severus." Dumbledore lifted the parchment and held it out for his former student to take. The black haired man strode forward and took up the letter.

_Dumbledore,_

_If you are reading this then I have just won the war. Your only hope in defeating me is now in my hands but I can assure you it won't be for long. Due to a potion brewed by your very own potions master Potter will be back in his own body in less then an hour. At that time he along with his traitorous friend will die. _

For the first time in a very long while Dumbledore saw fear shine in Snape's coal black eyes as the man looked up from the letter.

"This is not possible. I switched the potion that was meant to switch the boys back with another that would merely give a milder form of the side effects they would feel from the real one."

"You know as well as I that Tom questions your loyalty. It is likely that one of the Death Eaters switched the potions back." Dumbledore said gravely.

"But Albus that potion…" Snape started.

"I know Severus."

"If by some miracle they survive the initial potion, neither boy will be able to fight."

"Yes and Tom knows this."

"We've got to do something! That is my godson in there and we need Potter." Snape said, finally letting his emotion show though he quickly hid it behind a mask once more.

"There is nothing we can do." Dumbledore said grimly. "For years we have tried to find the Dark Lord's lair and for years we have failed. We can not travel through the floo as you can because the fireplaces will not allow it. All we can do is hope the boy's are able to perform a miracle and get themselves out."

"What if I…"

"You will do nothing Severus. If Tom discovers your roll as a spy you will be killed and I could not face loosing three of my students in a single day." Dumbledore said sharply.

"So we are just going to sit here while Potter and Draco get murdered?" Snape practically shouted. Dumbledore shut his eyes and nodded fractionally.

For a long while Snape simply stared at his mentor as if he'd grown three heads and sprouted pink feathers. He had never known the headmaster to accept defeat even when all odds pointed to it. Snape slammed his fist on the desk angrily and turned towards the fireplace.

"Severus." Dumbledore called forcefully. Snape stiffened slightly but did not turn as he tossed floo powder into the fire and stepped in. He shot the headmaster a sharp look. He muttered the password and disappeared in a swirling cloud of soot.

* * *

Draco felt himself shake slightly in his bonds as the Death Eaters around him bowed deeply. The teen put on an unreadable expression but fought not to attempt to flee as Voldemort drew nearer.

Blood red eyes met those of emerald green as Draco fought to keep his composure.

"Bow to the Dark Lord you insolent brat." Bellatrix hissed.

"No." He spat. Voldemort stopped less then ten feet away. Suddenly Draco felt a sharp pain in the back of his legs and dropped to his knees.

He tried to stand once more but the bonds binding him prevented the former blonde from using his arms to keep his balance. It took a little quick thinking before he threw his weight back and twisted his feet until they were under him. As Draco stood he realized Voldemort was staring directly at him. It scared the teen to see a triumphant gleam in the Dark Lord's eye.

"You are an embarrassment to your father and aunt." Voldemort spat.

Draco didn't respond but the words hit him somewhere inside for reasons he didn't understand. Voldemort lifted his hand and gestured for the Death Eaters supporting Harry to come to his side. As they jostled the teen between them he let out a pained moan and tried to lift his head.

_That's it Potter wake up. Come on._ Draco silently willed the Gryffindor. Voldemort too noticed Harry trying to wake and turned to face him. Slowly his eyes opened but they were unfocused and shone with pain. It wasn't until Draco did a quick visual sweep of the other boy did he notice a large shiny red mark on the right shoulder of his black robes. Scratches marked his face and his platinum blonde hair was dulled with a think layer of dust.

Voldemort stuck the tip of his wand right under Harry's chin, forcing the semi conscious boy to look at him. Hatred shone in Harry's eyes along with an intense anger Draco had never seen before.

"Pathetic." Voldemort spat. "The hero of the wizarding world cannot manage to lead himself out of my fortress but expects to lead the light through war."

Death Eaters scoffed in response except for Bellatrix who let out a high pitched squeal of amusement.

Draco glared at the witch before turning back to the center of the room where Voldemort and Harry stood. The death eaters holding the teen had backed up into the circle surrounding the pair. The electric blue binds dug farther into Draco's skin as Bella yanked him backwards into an empty space in the growing circle.

"If you call that pathetic what do you call trying to kill a teenager over 4 times and failing every time?" Harry snapped. Draco snickered but stopped as an electrical surge shot through his body. He managed to bite back a cry of pain but felt his knees start to buckle. The surge stopped just as he was about to collapse. The Slytherin glared daggers at Bellatrix who was looking at him with a wide smile and a triumphant gleam in her eye.

"Watch carefully cousin as the Dark Lord rids himself of his most irritating enemy." She hissed.

Draco twisted slightly and saw Voldemort now had his wand trained on Harry and the Gryffindor was once again being held in place by two Death Eaters.

"You won't even give me my wand and fight me?" Harry shouted.

Voldemort swooped down so his face was mere inches from Harry's and his wand tip stabbed straight into Harry's chest.

"You've already said it Potter. I have failed to kill you to many times. I will not do so again."

Harry glared daggers at him as Voldemort stepped back.

"Avada Ka…."

Before Voldemort could finish the curse the doors to the room flew open with such force it shook the ground. Dust and debris erupted like a volcano, making seeing past two feet impossible.

A hand gripped the back of Draco's neck and jerked him backwards. The bonds holding the Slytherin fell to the ground. Draco felt himself being dragged backwards but he couldn't see who was doing it through all the dust. Suddenly he was out in the corridor. He spun around just in time to see a man run back into the chaos of Voldemort's main room.

"Snape?"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Snape strengthened the seeing charm he'd put on his mask so that the dust and things didn't getting into his eyes. The dust was beginning to thin as the Death Eaters fought to see one another and who was responsible for the destroying of the doors. He found Harry laying on his stomach a mere feet away from Voldemort who was shooting curses in every which direction hoping to strike down the teen. Snape launched forward and grabbed the teen by the upper arm, earning a pained shout. Ignoring Harry's discomfort the potions master fought to drag the Gyffindor along behind him. When Harry finally gained his footing he pushed his professor's hand off his shoulder and ran on his own.

The pair was over half way to freedom when the a huge gust of wind blew through the room completely destroying the cover of dust Snape had created in hopes of a clean get away. The wind died down and the death eaters who had managed not to get blasted by one of the Dark Lord's curses stood.

It only took a split second for Voldemort to realize his captive was gone. He looked around the room and saw Harry running along behind one of his own Death Eaters. Without hesitation Voldemort pressed his finger to his dark mark, focusing on summoning only one man.

Harry watched as Snape stumbled and grasped his arm in pain. As he ran he glanced back and saw what Voldemort must have been trying to do. Snape stumbled again and this time appeared to be having a harder time regaining his balance. Suddenly he collapsed all together. Harry stopped and pulled up on the man's robes.

"Get up." He hissed.

"Draco is outside the doors. Go." Snape hissed.

Harry looked up and saw Voldemort approaching with the other death Eaters directly behind him. After a split second decision Harry snatched up Snape's wand and pointed it at his professor.

"Imperio!" he shouted with as much force as he could. The pained glare on Snape's face melted into one of blank relaxation.

"Get up, get Draco and get to Hogwarts." Harry ordered. The potions master stood and took off running towards the hall. Death Eaters shot a stream of curses after the man but Harry deflected them with Snape's stolen wand. Soon Snape disappeared from Harry's view and the teen turned to face the group advancing on him.

"Sercumsempra!" he shouted aiming at Nott. The man didn't get his block up quick enough and fell to the ground, unmoving.

As another wave of curses flew at Harry he began to run backwards towards the door he'd seen Snape disappear through. Before running through the door himself Harry remembered something.

"Accio Harry and Draco'and!"

Harry knew the chances of this actually working were slimmed and was relieved beyond all reason when he saw two wands zooming towards him. He snatched them up and took off at a dead sprint out the door.

Just as he made it out the door he felt something pull the back of his cloak. His momentum continued to carry him forward and his legs flew out from under him. He crashed onto his back and the air was knocked out of him. All three wands fell out of his hands.

"Hurry up Potter!" Draco hissed, picking up his own wand. Snape reached down to help Harry up. Draco handed Harry his wand and gave Snape his. The trio took off running together just as the Death Eaters began streaming out of the room.

"I thought I told you to leave." Harry snapped.

"The Imperius curse you cast was not very strong. As soon as I was far enough away it broke." Snape explained quickly before shooting a few cutting curses over his shoulder.

"Sev." Draco said. The breathlessness in the Slytherin's voice made both Harry and Snape turn to the former blonde. Draco's face was contorted to pain and blood was streaming down his nose.

"Shit." Snape muttered. Harry shot up a shielding spell as one of the Death Eaters tried to cut down Draco.

"This way." Snape ordered. He grabbed Draco's sleeve and pulled the bleeding teen towards a room at the right of the hall. Snape shut the door and it disappeared before Harry's eyes. Draco fell to the floor clutching his head and screaming out in agony.

"What's going on?" Harry asked nervously. Snape knelt down by his godson and rolled him on his back.

"It is a side effect of the potion I gave you two. Someone switched it with the useless one I originally planned to use."

Draco arched his back against the floor and cried out again. Blood continued to pour from his nose. Color drained from his face and hands.

Snape looked up at Harry and his face fell. A single drip of blood slid from the boy's nose and dripped onto his shirt. Oblivious to the blood drip Harry pressed on with his question.

"What's it going to do?" Harry asked. Snape took a deep breath and looked down at the pained expression of his godson.

"It's going to switch you two back into your own bodies." He said quietly. Another drip of blood slid out of Harry's nose and this time the Gryffindor noticed it.

"Bloody hell." He looked up at the potions master in horror.

"Lie down." Snape instructed.

Harry did so and just as he did his head began to pound painfully. The edges of his vision went black and everything else seemed to have a white tint to it. His brain felt as if it were getting ripped out of his head through his eyes. The Gryffindor screamed in agony and slammed his head on his temples trying to quell the intense pain.

Snape watched the pair writhe on the ground and heard the sounds of Death eaters entering the only room connected to the one the trio resided in.

A blinding white encircled the teens. Snape watched in horror as Draco went slack as he passed out from pain. Harry continued to fight the pain and scream in anguish.

Thunderous echoes filled the room alerting Snape that someone was attempting to enter the room by force.

The light surrounding the students grew brighter and began to focus in on the middle of their heads. The brilliant white of the light began to darken in color until it matched that of blood. The light beam began to focus in on the teen's eyes. Harry's body went slack just as the light shone its most intense red.

Snape reached into a hidden pocket of his cloak and pulled out a quill. He cursed as he realized the object still shone a vibrant blue. Until the man was in a spot that wasn't blocked by a ward would the quill activate and turn a violent shade of purple. The man shoved the quill back into the pocket and turned his focus back to the unconscious boys.

The red light was hovering over both boys in an arch that drilled directly into their eyes. Draco and Harry's bodies twisted and twitched on the floor violently as their body's fought the entrance of foreign magic.

Suddenly the door to the room creaked horribly and bent inwards. Snape realized that it wouldn't hold much longer and thought quickly. He cast a weightless charm on both teens. Ignoring the dangerous associated with moving the pair as they were under such a violent transfer Snape dragged them through a hidden portrait hole he'd discovered in his first years as a spy.

Just as Snape jerked Harry's feet out of view the door to the other room caved and death eaters poured in. Bellatrix pointed at the portrait but before her comrades had time to react Snape shut it and cast a sealing charm on it before turning and hurrying down the hidden hall.

No torches lit this path but Snape could feel that there were eyes on him. He turned and twisted every direction but even in the glow of the light between Harry and Draco, he couldn't see anything. Since he was using both hands to drag the boys along Snape found himself unprotected.

He tried not to focus on the possibility of a surprise attacker who had the hand of glory in his possession. Quickening his pace the man moved forward trying to remember exactly where this tunnel led. The feeling of being watched followed Snape for a long while before a bright light appeared mere feet ahead of him.

"Severus Snape. What a pity."

"Malfoy."

* * *

Hello wonderful people and potential reviews. I loved the responses I got for the last chapter. I never thought I'd break twenty reviews let alone eighty. Seeing them all makes me so happy tear Thanks so much to all of you and the next chapter will more then likely be the last. 


	21. Chapter 21

PLEASE READ!!!!! Alright I have an idea to continue this story on but I have to know if people want me to make this one really long story or break out a sequel LET ME KNOW IN YOUR REVIEW!!

Chapter 21

"I should have known you'd be so foolish as to join him." Malfoy spat as he gestured toward an unconscious Harry on the floor. Snape scowled but did not respond. He gripped his wand as tight as he could while still holding onto the boys.

Lucius stepped forward and raised his wand.

"I have told the Dark Lord for years that you could not be trusted but still he kept you inside the inner circle." He said.

"I never gave the Dark Lord reason to doubt my loyalties as he believed me to be spying on the Order for him. On the occasion he did question me it was not difficult to clear myself of the pitiful accusations you set against me." Snape responded. Lucius' scowl deepened and his hand tightened around his wand. Snape began to lower the unconscious boys to the ground without taking his eyes off Malfoy. Predictably the elder Malfoy shot a curse at the potions master while he was at his lowest point. Unfortunately for him Snape had been expecting that very action and threw up a shield without a second to spare.

Both men fell into a dueling stance but neither bowed before shooting off long waves of curses at one another. Snape fought to prevent the curses from hitting either of the boys as the duel went on but it was becoming increasingly difficult as Malfoy fought harder and faster.

"**Sectumsempra**!" Malfoy cried. Snape dodged but not before the curse caught him in the shoulder. Ignoring the pain the man shot back a stream of cutting curses.

The lights from the flying spells lit up the pitch black hall as bright as day. The red light that had surrounded Harry and Draco was now completely gone but both boys were still completely out.

Suddenly the temperature plummeted. The curses stopped flying as the men realized what was happening.

"Dementors." Snape said.

"Yes it seems Voldemort is more anxious then I realized to deal with a traitor." Malfoy hissed. Snape didn't respond as he heard the gasping breath of a dementor not so far down the hall.

"Stupefy!" Snape called. He knew the curse had hit when he heard the sound of a body thump on the floor.

"Expecto Patronum!" Snape shouted. A shimmering white doe shot out of his wand and for a moment merely stood there before shooting off in the direct Snape had come from. In the glowing light of his Patronus Snape saw two Dementors swooping towards him from the direction he'd come. The man lifted the boys and left Lucius stunned in the middle of the hidden halls floor.

The sound of the Dementors ragged breathing faded and Snape reached the exit he'd been searching for. Weary of how Lucius had entered the tunnel Snape only opened the door a crack to check if the coast was clear. Thankfully it was and he dashed forward. He checked on the boys quickly, concerned to see they were both unconscious. When his hand brushed over Draco's head Snape jerked it back in horror. He gently placed his palm on the boy's forehead only to find it dangerously hot. Touching Harry's head he found it deathly cold.

"What in Merlin's name is happening?" Snape whispered to himself. He pulled the quill out of his pocket and was relieved to find it shining a deep purple. Placing a hand on both boys Snape touched the tip of his wand to the object and muttered the activation spell. Feeling the familiar jerk around his navel Snape was unconcerned as the walls of the room exploded and no less then 100 death eaters swarmed in.

Voldemort watched in pure fury as his the trio disappeared. He let out a roar of anger and all his followers scattered, hoping they were fast enough to escape the Dark Lord's fury. A few weren't so lucky and were struck down at once others ran as fast as their legs would carry them.

Snape landed at the edge of the wards surrounding Hogwarts. He conjured up two stretchers, cast levitating charms, and made his way up to the castle. Once he pushed through the entrance hall doors he began shouting for anyone who was near enough to hear him.

Minerva McGonagall was first to arrive.

"What is the meaning of all this?" She asked. Her eyes widened as they fell on the still forms of two of her students.

"Get Dumbledore and take him to the hospital wing. I will take these two there immediately." Without waiting for any form of understanding from the witch Snape headed for the hospital wing. McGonagall watched the man disappear from sight before going to fulfill her duty.

Poppy Pomfrey was already waiting in the Hospital wing when Snape burst through the doors. Snape had told her of his plan to rescue the boys and she had been only to ready to help. The nurse didn't waste a second before shoving out orders which Snape followed without question.

"Measure out 4 drops of the opal potion and mix it with the Fever reducing potion. Inject that into Harry's bloodstream. I will take care of Draco." She barked.

The pair worked for fifteen solid minutes, casting every spell they could think of before the headmaster arrived. Snape found it nearly impossible to face his mentor after ignoring a direct order. The older man's eyes held none of the twinkle they were famous for and his face looked older then anyone had seen ever before.

"We must know more about this potion before we can do anything else." He said firmly.

"The boy's don't have a lot of time Albus we need a plan right now." Madame Pomfrey explained quickly.

"I understand that Poppy but we could cause more harm then good if we go about this incorrectly." Dumbledore reasoned. The medi-witch huffed but said no more. Dumbledore turned to Snape who fought to meet his eye.

"What was the potion designed to do?"

"The initial potion I created and showed to the Dark Lord was meant to bond the pair and forcefully switch their minds back. It's a very complicated process but I noticed it wasn't going correctly immediately." Snape explained.

"What exactly went wrong?" McGonagall questioned slightly nervously.

Snape closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Some one incompetent in potion making must have re-heated the potion before switching it with the fake I created. During the reheating process the chemical bonds of the potion were destroyed and as it cooled they bonded again but in a different order. Meaning it would no longer switch their minds but their energies; both life and magical and because they were moved so much during the transfer there is no way to know which energy went were until the boy's wake up."

No one spoke as Snape finished speaking. He continued to keep his eyes shut and massage the bridge of his nose but still felt three pairs of eyes staring at him in shock.

"So what precisely does that mean?" Madame Pomfrey questioned.

Dumbledore waited for Snape to answer and when he didn't he stepped forward and spoke in a grave voice.

"I'm afraid Poppy that it means that it is entirely possible that one boy might have all the life and magic of two while the other has none."

If anyone understands what's going on I'll send you an internet hug with your review. Don't forget to tell me weather to go for super long story or a sequel!!!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N This chapter is bound to bring up questions but I promise you they will be answered before the end of this story which is rapidly approaching. Thanks to those of who have stuck with me so far!

Poppy gasped but before she could speak Draco's body began to spasm. His back arched up off the bed and his arms flailed out from his sides. The adults ran over to the teen's bedside and tried to hold him down as he convulsed violently.

Dumbledore stepped back and conjured ropes to bind the boy to the bed. The ropes snacked around his body and strapped him down. Draco continued to fight the bonds violently, his face contorted in pain.

"What is happening?" McGonagall asked.

"It appears Draco's body is rejecting Potter's magic and life energies." Snape explained. Horrified the everyone looked over at the still form of Harry's body.

"So Harry…"

"…is for all intensive purposes, dead yes." Snape said grimly. He felt a large weight of guilt settle on his heart though he wasn't entirely sure why since it was not he who had destroyed the potion in the first place.

Dumbledore remained silent though his eyes burned with sadness. The adults watched helplessly as Draco fought the magical chaos that was attacking his body. Unable to handle standing by and doing nothing Madame Pomfrey grabbed a cloth, put a cooling charm on it and carefully ran it over Draco's burning forehead.

After a half hour Draco's body went slack. Snape and Madame Pomfrey took turns shouting off spells to lower his raging fever and hopefully help his body sort out the large amount of magic it now held.

"Alright I believe that is all the magic his body is going to be able to handle tonight." Snape said regretfully. He stashed his wand and fell into one of the chairs Poppy had conjured for everyone.

"How long will he be out?" Pomfrey questioned.

"It's impossible to say as we do not know if his body actually took to Potter's energy or if it's beginning to shut itself down against it. All we can do now is wait." Snape said thickly. Saying those words made the adults realize just how helpless they were at this point. Admitting there was nothing that could be done was like admitting defeat and that was not a feeling any of them were accustomed to.

After a while Dumbledore suggested Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey get some rest while he and Snape talked and watched for any changes in the unconscious teen.

Once the women were out of the room Dumbledore turned to face the man he'd mentored for so many years. Snape sat in a chair at his godson's bed side staring thoughtfully at the teen's deathly pale features.

"Severus," Dumbledore began but the potions master cut him off.

"I'm sorry I went against your orders but I could not remain here when they..." Snape began, expecting his mentor to be angry with him for his disobedience.

"Severus." Dumbledore said softly. Snape fell silent.

"First, I am not angry with you for saving the lives of two of my students. I am very proud of you for your actions. You knew the risks of your decision and still you acted in a way you knew was right. I apologize for not supporting you. I was wrong." Dumbledore said. Snape looked ready to comment but when he couldn't find the words he merely nodded. Dumbledore bowed his head in acknowledgement and quietly let himself out of he hospital wing.

For a while Snape simply sat staring into the face of his godson. He and the boy were closer then most believed them to be. On more then one occasion Draco had snuck over to the man's house when Lucius was in an especially foul mood.

Snape could easily remember a time when the boy was only seven years old. Lucius had come home extremely drunk. Narcissa had known the temper her husband could have while intoxicated and immediately feared for her son. Unfortunately before she could do anything a half asleep Draco walked into the room with the intension of asking for an innocent glass of water but Lucius saw it as a deliberate disobedience to stay in bed after bed time. The drunken man spelled the boy back to his bed where he tied Draco down.

Thinking fast Narcissa used her own magic to release her son. She bound her husband with his own ropes and gathered Draco up in her arms. The pair fled to Snape's house through the floo. The arrival of the woman and her child were an unexpected but welcomed surprise at Snape manor until Lucius burst through the flames looking murderous. Snape had forced the man back into the fireplace and locked the floo behind him. Severus comforted Narcissa while she attempted to calm a hysterical Draco.

These types of memories always stirred something in the potions master and this time he felt it more then ever as he stared into the face of the unconscious boy. Guilt at being unable to protect the teen and his mother better back when he had the chance and guilt at being partially responsible for Draco's current condition made Snape's heart constrict painfully.

Frustrated at himself for his inability to do anything helpful Snape stood up sharply and began to pace the hospital wing. He would randomly shoot glances at either Draco or Harry hoping to see some sort of change in at least one or the other.

After some time the potions master snatched a book off a shelf and began to thumb through it hoping to possibly find something on the unusual events. Snape read for hours before his eyes drifted closed and his head fell forward.

Some time later the man slept on as his godson began to convulse once more. The spasms were not as violent as last time and they ended much sooner. Also this time when his body relaxed Draco's eyes flickered open. He scanned the room quickly before sitting up. The teen noticed a sleeping figure in a chair not far from the foot of his bed and a motionless body in the bed beside him.

"An unfortunate consequence." Draco muttered. He stood and made his way over to the mirror hanging on the wall. A grin formed over the teens features as he took in his reflection. Staring back at him were the oddest colored eyes anyone would ever see. They still held the Malfoy silver but now they also shone with the emerald green of Harry's and the blood red silver of the essence of Voldemort that had resided in Harry's scar.

Draco lifted his right hand and examined it for a moment. He turned to the fireplace and flicked his wrist. A blazing fire exploded to life. The teen's grin widened as he flicked his wrist again and the fire went out immediately leaving nothing but glowing embers at the bottom.

"We now possess power of which He knows not." Draco said in a low hiss like voice. After a final glance at his reflection the teen laid back down on the bed and closed his eyes, the grin never leaving his face.

The next morning Snape awoke to low voices. He looked up and saw Draco sitting up in bed arguing with Madame Pomfrey. Snape noticed the curtain drawn around Harry's bed and realized Madame Pomfrey must not have told Draco about the effects of the potion he'd drank.

"Thank Merlin you're awake Sev. Tell this woman that I'm fine and I can leave!" Draco said.

"How are you feeling?" Snape questioned, all drowsiness leaving him.

"I feel fine."

"Nonsense, tell him exactly what you told me earlier." Madame Pomfrey pressed.

"That was over an hour ago!" Draco insisted.

"What is it?" Snape questioned.

"Mr. Malfoy was having a difficult time with his vision when he first woke up. I thought it might just be an after affect of that horrible fever but it didn't change for over fifteen minutes. He said everything else felt normal for that time. He ate some breakfast and talked a little bit. His eyes were a little discolored but he seemed well enough. Then he fainted and when he came to his vision was better though his attitude certainly took a change for the worse. I keep telling him to go back to sleep and wake up again the way he did the first time." Madame Pomfrey said with a stern look at the teen who glared back at her.

"I have no bloody idea what she's going on about. I don't remember saying anything about my vision." Draco argued.

"He also seems to be suffering from short term memory loss." Madame Pomfrey explained.

Snape sat on his godson's bedside.

"How do you feel and be honest."

"As I've said I feel fine! I'd be better if I could at least leave this bed." Draco snapped with a pointed glance at Madame Pomfrey.

"You will not leave that spot until you're health has been cleared. You're body has been through tremendous strain and we need to monitor it to make sure there hasn't been any damage."

"Why would there be! I'm finally back in my own body and

Potter's probably back in his. Where is he anyway? Did you already let him go? That's not bloody fair. If he left why can't I?" Draco argued.

"Draco stop this childish behavior immediately." Snape ordered. "I'll stop when she let's me go!" Draco growled.

"She'll let you go when we've checked your health. We've never handled anything like this before and we wouldn't want to let you out of here only to have to collapse somewhere." Snape explained.

"Why isn't Potter getting tested? He went through just as much as I did? Why the bloody hell isn't being held hostage here?" Draco snapped.

"That's not important. Now calm down and drink this." Madame Pomfrey said. Draco held out his hand to take the goblet but his hand began to shake uncontrollably.

"Draco?" Snape called. But the teen obviously didn't hear him. Draco's eyes rolled back in his head as his entire body began to tremble.

Helpless as to what else to do, Snape held the teens head firmly to keep him from slamming it into the headboard.

Then as suddenly as it began the seizure stopped and Draco's eyes slide closed.

"Draco?" Snape called as he gently shook the boy's shoulders. He gasped in shock when Draco shoved his hands away. As the teen opened his eyes Madame Pomfrey dropped the potion she'd been holding and Snape leapt off the bed. For the first time since his arrival Dumbledore stepped up to the teen's bedside.

"Draco?" Dumbledore said softly.

"Don't you dare speak to me you old muggle loving fool!" Draco hissed in a low voice. His eyes shone bright red and a maniacal grin was plastered across his face. Draco made to stand up but all three adults stepped in his way.

"Move or be moved." Draco hissed.

The adults raised their wands but the teen merely laughed.

"Foolish people."

Draco waved his hand and all three wands soared across the room. He waved it again and Dumbledore, Snape, and Madame Pomfrey were thrown into chairs. Ropes snaked their way around them, binding the trio to their seats.

"Draco what do you think you are doing?" Snape growled angrily as he fought against he bonds.

"I am doing what you all have failed to do thus far. I am using the magic Potter was too incompetent to tap into to strengthen my own hidden power. Our combined magic will be enough to remove all those who oppose me from my path. I will defeat Lord Voldemort and become the next Dark Lord!" Draco laughed insanely and threw his hands into the air. The ropes binding teachers to their seats began to sparkle before an electric current shot through it. The trio cried out in agony before biting back further screams. Draco stopped the current and smiled as his teachers fought to catch their breath.

"You will be stopped." Dumbledore said. The smile melted from Draco's face and his eyes burned even brighter.

"Who do you expect will stop me? I have your precious Potter's life and magical energies. You could not stop Voldemort and I am much more powerful. No one can stop me and those who try will die."

A/N: Alright guys I bet you're wondering why this crazy Draco would want to destroy Voldemort of part of Voldie is inside him. Well the answer is to come in later chapters don't worry 


	23. Chapter 23

Draco left the hospital wing leaving the adults gaping after him.

"Albus…" Madame Pomfrey said quietly.

Rather then respond Dumbledore used his own wandless magic to gather the fallen wands. He released Snape and Madame Pomfrey and gave them back their wands.

"What do you make of this Albus?" Snape questioned.

Dumbledore pocketed his wand and walked over one of the windows.

"It seems the dark magic Tom left inside Harry's scar has corrupted the good magic that both Harry and Draco posses. Did either of you notice Mr. Malfoy's eyes?"

"Of course, I've never seen anything like them." Madame Pomfrey said.

"It was almost as if we weren't only looking into Draco's eyes but Potter's and the Dark Lord's as well." Snape said thoughtfully.

Dumbledore nodded fractionally. He turned away from the window and faced his comrades.

"We will not be able to fully understand what is happening until we are able to talk to Draco.We must keep this as quiet as possible. Only inform those who must be."

"What do we tell them, Albus?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

The legendary twinkle in Dumbledore's blazing blue eyes was long gone and replaced with deep sadness and regret.

"Tell them a new threat has arisen."

"Threat? This is Draco Malfoy the exact opposite of his power hungry father with the soul of Harry Potter inside him."

"I am aware of who is concerned, Poppy but we must be realistic. We have all known Harry has much more power then even he realizes and Draco himself has great potential. This much magic under the control of whatever dark energy has taken over them is a horrifying thought. We must prepare in anyway we can." Dumbledore explained.

"What we should be doing is finding Draco! We let him walk out of here when he is on the Dark Lord's most wanted list at the moment. If those Death Eater's capture him then he is as good as dead before we have a chance to help him." Snape snapped.

"We will search for Draco when we are prepared for him." Dumbledore said, turning to leave the Hospital Wing.

"What do you mean prepared for him? You're talking as if you expect Draco to attack us!" Snape bellowed.

Dumbledore stopped walking for a moment and when he spoke his voice was barely above a whisper.

"That is exactly what I expect."

Snape and Madame Pomfrey watched the headmaster leave in silence. Snape let out a frustrated growl but Madame Pomfrey spoke first.

"What is going through his mind? Why in Merlin's name would Draco attack us? He made it perfectly clear he was after You Know Who."

"He made it perfectly clear that he planned to become the next Dark Lord." Snape added.

"Yes but that's nonsense. Whatever happened here must have been some sort of side effect of the potion the boy's were given. When it wears off Draco will realize what is happening and come back here where we will return Harry's life and magical energies to his body. The boys will be okay and go home to enjoy the rest of their summer holiday with their friends."

Poppy busied herself with straightening up her potions rack and medical books. Snape started out the window for a moment before speaking.

"Do you really believe that?" he asked. Madame Pomfrey sighed heavily.

"Not a word."

…

Before he made it out of the castle Draco collapsed in the entrance hall. His body convulsed violently until everything went black.

_"Malfoy? Wake up. Can you hear me? Malfoy." _

_Draco eyes flipped open and piercing silver met emerald green. _

_"Potter? What the hell?" Draco said in confusion. He sat up and rubbed his head. _

_"My head feels like it's been split in two." Draco informed the Gryffindor. _

_"I didn't feel much better when you took over. What was with that anyway? I was talking to Madame Pomfrey." Harry argued. _

_"You had your turn and it's my body anyway. I wanted to get out of there and talk to Sev alone but that bloody woman wouldn't let me leave." _

_"Yeah she can be like that." Harry agreed. Suddenly a shiver ran down both boy's backs. _

_"He's back." Draco said quietly. Harry followed Draco's eyes and turned around. A tall hooded figure stood staring down at them. Blood red eyes peered down at the boys through slits in a black mask._

_"Who are you and what do you want!" Harry shouted. This was the second time the figure had arrived in Draco's head and neither teen liked it. Last time he'd bound them together the way he'd done to the teachers. _

_"Revenge." The figure said. _

_"Revenge? Revenge for what?" Draco said. _

_The figure waved his hand and glowing silver mist appeared in front of him. The mist shone brighter and brighter until an image appeared in it. _

_A six year old Harry stood on a chair in front of the sink, doing the dishes. As the boy took a plate out of the sudsy water to dry it, it slipped from his grasp and crashed to the floor, shattering into a hundred pieces. Horrified by what he'd done Harry threw himself to his hands and knees and tried to pick up the pieces, ignoring the cuts he was getting on the palms of his hands. Suddenly the kitchen door burst open and furious looking Vernon Dursley filled the doorway. _

_"I'm s-sorry Uncle V-vernon i-it was an accident." Harry stammered. _

_"Accident my arse! You broke that plate on purpose! That china was worth more then you ever will be." Vernon stormed forward and lifted Harry clean off the ground by the front of his shirt. Harry's eyes went wide with fear and tears began to form in them. _

_"I'm sorry. I'll do better I-I promise. Please don't hurt me." Harry begged._

_"You need to be punished for your blatant disrespect for my possessions!" _

_Vernon slapped the young child across the face and dropped him into the small pile of glass on the floor. Harry cried out as the glass cut through his skin. Vernon dragged the boy across the kitchen floor and out the door. The sound of a small body hitting the floor filled the air._

_The scene ended and the mist faded away. Draco turned to Harry. Angry tears shone bright in the Gryffindor's eyes. _

_"He nearly killed me over a bloody plate." Harry hissed. __"No matter what I did it was never good enough. No matter how many things I did for him, he always wanted more." _

_"Revenge." The hooded figure said again._

_Harry looked up at it with fiery determination evident on his face. He nodded and took a step towards it._

_"I want him to know how it feels to be completely helpless. I want him to know what it's like to do everything you can but never do it well enough. I want him to suffer the way I have." Harry growled in uncharacteristic anger._

_The Gryffindor took a step towards the towering figure. _

_"Harry, don't do it. Something isn't right." Draco said. Harry spun around and glared at the Slytherin. A single angry tear ran down his cheek. _

_"I've stood by and done nothing while that man tortured me verbally and physically. I'm tired of it." He said. Harry walked forward until he stood beside the hooded figure. In a flash of light the pair was gone and Draco was left alone._

Harry stood in Draco's body and brushed off his robes.

"To Private Drive." He said. The Gryffindor in the Slytherin's body pushed through the entrance doors and made his way to the apparition point on the grounds. He turned on his heel and disappeared.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N I'm insanely sorry about the wait. Wow I feel bad. Thanks for being patient!

Harry arrived on the front porch of number 4 Privite Drive moments after leaving Hogwarts. For a minute he stared at the door that had kept him trapped inside a house he loathed. He grabbed the knob but just as he was about to turn it his hand began tremble.

_"Not yet." _Harry thought but the shaking intensified and soon he had no choice but to release the handle. As he stepped away from the front door Harry felt the rest of Draco's body begin to quiver. Realizing he didn't want to collapse in the middle of the street where he'd most likely be run over, Harry ducked behind some nearby bushes.

It wasn't long before darkness claimed him and he fell unconscious.

_"Damn it Malfoy what did you do that for?" Harry growled._

_"You should be thanking me Potter. I just stopped you from probably killing your uncle." Draco snapped._

_"He'd deserve it." _

_"You don't mean that." _

_"What the hell do you know? You have a bloody perfect life. House elves wait on you hand and foot. I doubt you've ever really worked a day in your life. Your mom is not only alive but she loves you and takes care of you. Your dad gives you everything you could possibly imagine!" Harry knew this was hardly the truth but in his frustration and anger he didn't care._

_"Oh yes Potter I'm the one with the picturesque life! You've got friends who would follow you to the ends of the earth. The entire wizarding world treats you like some bloody king. It's like you can do no wrong. Who wouldn't want the life of Saint Potter?"_

_"If that's what you see Malfoy then I'm obviously not the only one who needs glasses." _

_"You're the one who's got it all wrong. My father doesn't care if I live or die as long as I follow in his footsteps as a Death Eater. He gives me what I want so that he doesn't have to deal with me. The closest thing I've ever had to a real friend in my entire life is my Mother but if I get the Mark I won't even have her. You'd better get your bloody facts right before you go shooting off your mouth, scarhead." _

_The boys were now mere inches from each other. If looks could kill both would be dead and buried. After a while Draco turned away angrily and began to pace. Harry turned his back to the Slytherin and sat. _

_It was a long while before either of them said a word. _

_"Is she why you haven't taken the mark yet?" Harry asked quietly. Draco didn't have to ask what the Gryffindor was talking about but took a moment to respond. _

_"I haven't taken the mark for several reasons." _

_Harry nodded. He wasn't completely sure why he wanted to know why the Slytherin had yet to get the Dark Mark burned onto his arm. For years Harry would have guessed that Draco would jump at the chance to be accepted as one of the Dark Lord's followers._

_"At least you have a choice whether or not to take on a mark that will change your life." Harry whispered, subconsciously rubbing his scar. He wasn't sure if actually meant for Draco to hear him or not. _

_Draco had heard the other boy's comment but didn't know how to respond. The pair fell into another lapse of silence. A question popped into the Slytherin's head that he'd thought about a lot over the years. _

_"Would…" he started but then he stopped. Harry twisted around curiously. _

_"Would what?" he asked. Draco turned to face the other teen but didn't look at him. _

_"Would you trade having that scar…. for a normal life?" _

_Harry was slightly taken aback by this question but he immediately knew the answer._

_"No." he said. He paused for a beat for continuing his answer. "Because if I didn't have it that would mean someone else would and I would never wish that on __**anyone**__." _

_Draco nodded. _

_For unexplained reasons just those two questions seemed to answer so many others. Whether they knew it or not the boys had just crossed a major obstacle that had been blocking their paths for years._

_"So now what?" Harry asked._

_"What do you mean?" _

_"Well at Voldemort's Liar we managed to work together for a while. A minute ago I think we were about to kill each other. What point are we at now, are you with me or are you going to attempt to kill me?" Harry held his hands out in front of him, raising and lowering each one like a balancing scale. _

_Draco smirked. _

_"I don't have much choice but to be with you do I Potter?" he said. _

_"No you really don't." Harry said with a shrug._

_Harry stood and Draco looked around uneasily._

_"Where do you suppose It keeps going?" he asked. _

_"I don't know but I wouldn't mind if It didn't come back. It's like I have no control over anything when he comes around." _

_Draco nodded in agreement. _

_"While it's gone maybe we can get back to Hogwarts and talk to Dumbledore and Sev. They might be able to help us." _

_Harry agreed. The pair decided that Draco could have a turn controlling his own body and Harry was left alone._

Draco stood and brushed off his robes. He pulled the twigs and leaves out of his hair before turning on his heel and disappearing with a soft pop.

Back at Hogwarts Snape flipped through book after book in his office. As he finished the tenth one without any luck he hurled it across the room where it hit a wall and fell to the floor with a loud thud.

At that moment Dumbledore entered the room with a small smile.

"I find I get more out of a book when I read it versus throwing it against across a room." He said.

"Very funny Albus." Snape replied as he yanked down yet another book.

"How is your search coming?" the headmaster asked.

"I've been through almost every book I posses on this subject and I've found nothing! I'm at a loss." Snape admitted.

"We all are, my boy, we all are."

Suddenly the dungeon door swung open and Tonks flew in. She along with elite few other aurors had been called to Hogwarts and were now staged throughout the castle. Dumbledore hated to think that they'd be needed at all but he knew he couldn't chance otherwise. He'd let one rogue student get away from him, he wasn't about to let it happen again.

"He's been spotted at the edge of the wards." Tonks said. The auror left the room with Snape and Dumbledore close behind.

Draco arrived on Hogwarts grounds and headed straight for the castle. There still had been no sign of the hooded figure in his head but he wasn't sure how long that could last.

As he approached the castle Draco spotted two figures standing in front of the entrance hall doors. He immediately recognized one man as his former D.A.D.A professor but the other man was unfamiliar. Draco was about to call out to them when their wands shot up and they began shooting stunning spells at him in quick succession. The teen dropped to the ground and rolled to his right as a bright red jet of light barely missed his left shoulder.

"What the hell?"

_"Why are they shooting at us?" Harry asked from inside Draco's head. _

_"I don't know. How are we supposed to get in the castle now?" Draco asked. _

Draco ripped out his wand and threw up a shield but after a few powerful hits from the stunners his shield shattered and he had to roll in the grass once more.

_"We can go through the entrance by the Whomping Willow." Harry said. _

_"How the bloody hell do we get passed that tree?" Draco cried._

The spells were coming faster and the younger auror was running towards Draco while Moody continued to fire from the stairs. Draco watched a huge silver bear vanish into the castle and realized with a sinking feeling that it was probably a call for back up.

The young auror was closing in now. Suddenly Draco felt Harry take partial control of his body. His legs took off at a dead sprint towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest where the Whomping Willow stood guard of a secret entrance to the school.

Draco shot disarming spells over his shoulder as the man began to gain speed. One of Draco's spells was so close to hitting him it forced him to duck and roll allowing Draco a few more steps in his lead.

_"Potter what do you think you're doing?" Draco hissed as the towering tree drew closer. _

The Willow's branches were twitching menacingly but Draco couldn't feel his legs showing and signs of slowing. Behind him Draco heard the footsteps of the auror growing nearer and then disappearing completely as the man was caught off guard by one of the Willows swinging branches.

"Potter!" Draco shouted out loud thinking that he was going end up like that man. Suddenly just as a giant branch took a swing at the Slytherin Harry forced him to drop and roll on his stomach. Draco involuntarily raised his wand just as he was about to stand and shout a stunning spell at a small knot in the trunk of the tree.

The entire tree froze solid not a twig or leave moving in the light breeze. Draco breathed heavily as he tried to process what had just happened. He'd never done anything like that in his entire life and now his body was sore from the physical exertion. Draco knew why he was able to do all those things.

_"Bloody hell Potter, is that what you and your friends sneak out at all hours to do?" Draco asked breathlessly. Harry laughed. _

_"No, but unless you want to get smashed I suggest you head for that wall over there. Behind all those vines there's a secret entrance. It's probably caved in at some points so you'll have to blast through that." Harry explained. Draco nodded. _

Draco took off at a slow run. At the wall of vine and over growth he cut it all away with a few swings of his wand. The cleared area revealed a whole in the wall about four feet taller then Draco was and about twice as wide. There was no light in the tunnel, even the sunlight stopped about three feet from the entrance.

"Lumos." Draco whispered. His wand tip burst into light which he held above his head. In the glow of his wand Draco saw the tunnel took a sharp left turn not far ahead.

_"What are you waiting for? Go." Harry said impatiently. _

_"How do I know what's down here? How do I know this even leads into Hogwarts and not to some part of the Forbidden Forest?" Draco asked. Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes. _

_"Don't be stupid. I've seen this tunnel a million times on the Map."_

_"What Map?"_

_"Never mind." Harry said quickly. _

Draco raised an eyebrow but decided to let it slide-for now that is.

After a moment Draco finally decided to move forward and took his first steps into the dark unfamiliar tunnel. If only Harry had that map with him they would have known what was waiting for them at the other end.

Wow I'm taking forever to update. I'm sorry guys. If you forgive me review!


	25. Chapter 25

I've had this chapter written for a while now but I kept forgetting to post it. I've written another story plus its sequel. I haven't posted the sequel yet and I'm not for sure if I will but hey here's your 25th chapter! I won't be surprised if none of you ever read another word I write but please forgive me!!!

The first two fallen parts of the tunnel were easy to blast away but now Draco was at his third blockade and was having a very hard time.

"Bloody rocks." He growled, wiping sweat off his forehead.

_"This plan isn't working too well Potter." _

_Harry laughed. _

_"Try harder. Use a different spell or something. It can't possibly be that difficult to move a pile of rubble." He said. _

_"If you think you're so brilliant, you come do it." _

_Suddenly Draco appeared next to Harry looking frustrated. _

_"Well go on then." He pushed. Harry sighed and took control of Draco's body._

Picking himself up off the ground where Draco had fainted to switch total control over to Harry, the Gryffindor steadied his wand and aimed it at the wall of rock.

"Rectusempra!" He shouted. The spell shot straight through the weakest point in the rocks. Another well placed spell completely disintegrated the middle section. The top half of the wall caved into the resulting hole.

_"Way to go Potter. Now you're back where you started." _

Harry didn't respond as he prepared to shoot again. This time the entire top half of the wall was blasted away leaving a pile short enough to climb over.

_"You were saying Malfoy?" Harry said with a smile that Draco couldn't see. _

When the Slytherin didn't respond Harry laughed and continued to walk through the tunnel. After another turn Harry realized they should almost be to the other end. He picked up his pace slightly, eager to talk to his Professors and figure out how he could get back into his own body.

"_Potter." Draco said. _

"_What is it Malfoy? We're almost to the end." _Harry jogged along the passage, smoothly leaping over small obstacles and blasting away giant spider webs.

"_It's back." Draco practically whispered._

_An icy shiver shot through Harry's spine as the dark presence appeared inside Draco's head. _

"_Fight it Draco. Just hold it back until we can get to Dumbledore." Harry urged. _He ran as fast as the tunnel would allow.

_Draco faced the dark, towering figure and couldn't suppress the shiver that coursed down his spine or the wince of fear from showing on his face. _

"_Impedimentia!" He shouted hoarsely. To his horror the spell shot straight through the figure, vanishing as it lost power. It raised a hand and as he waved it a silvery screen materialized in front of Draco's eyes. The slytherin recognized it as the same screen that had shown Harry's uncle punishing him. Draco didn't even want to imagine what the monster would pull from his own memories. _

"_No!" Draco cried out shooting a round of curses at the screen. It shattered after the fourth hit and Draco went back to attacking the hooded figure. _

Harry ran as fast as he could, blasting everything and anything blocking his path. Finally the debris around him seemed to lessen and the tunnel itself expanded slightly.

_Draco fought to catch his breath as he stopped shooting at the figure. Not a single one of his curses even seemed to phase the monster. All Draco had managed to do was wear himself out. Suddenly the figure waved his hand sharply and Draco was thrown backwards. He landed on his back with such force that the wind was knocked clean out of him and dark spots swam around his vision. The Slytherin was almost positive he felt at least two ribs crack. Ropes snaked their way around the teen's arms and legs and his wand was ripped from his grasp. _

_With Draco bound and disarmed the hooded figure raised both his hands high over his head. Electric blue forks of lightning shot into the air. Draco squeezed his eyes shut against the intense light. _

Harry could just make out the faint out line of the portrait leading out of this tunnel and out to the corridors. Suddenly an intense pain shot through his head. He stumbled but didn't fall.

"_Not yet." He hissed. _

Harry fought the darkness threatening to consume him as he put on an extra burst of speed. Seconds later the pain was almost blinding as Harry burst through the portrait. Blinded by the pain and sudden light the teen never saw the seven wands pointed at him. Each one hit him with something different and suddenly Harry found himself bound, unarmed, and unable to move anything below his neck. None of the adults spoke as the young auror and Lupin lifted Harry to his feet roughly.

"Professors….help…" Harry hissed painfully.

"Harry?" Lupin said uncertainly.

"Yes…thing…attacking..." Harry gasped as the monster inside him put more power behind its attack.

"What's going on Albus?" McGongall asked nervously as her student through his head from side to side roughly as if trying to shake something out of his brain.

"Take him to the hospital wing." Dumbledore ordered.

"But what about Potter's body, what if what Snape was thinking is true?" Moody asked. He was referring to the conversation all the adults had had while waiting for Harry to make it through the tunnel. Moody had watched the teen struggle and was able to inform his colleges when they would need to strike.

All eyes turned between the headmaster and the semi conscious teen as he let out another grunt of pain.

"Take him to the hospital wing and move Harry's body to Madame Pomfrey's back room." Dumbledore said firmly. The adults around him bustled to fill out their orders. Moody levitated the teen's body and followed behind Lupin who would move Harry's body. The group was silent as it made the long trip back to the Hospital Wing. Almost immediately after Moody laid Draco's body down on one of the vacant beds the teen began thrashing around in agony.

"NO…GET…OUT….LEAVE…US….ALONE!!" he cried. Blood began streaming out of his eyes and his nose. Everyone gasped in shock when his eyes burst open completely blood shot with the sticky substance clinging to his eyelids. His back arched against the bed and a merciless laugh.

"There's no way out; no one to help you." The voice was cold as ice and as low as a snakes hiss. Suddenly Draco's head jerked and was facing Dumbledore. The Headmaster stared into the blood red eyes that were once misty silver.

"You've finally lost Dumbledore. I found the one place you cannot interfere and no amount of luck can save them now." Another bone chilling laugh erupted from the teen's throat before melting in a blood curdling scream of pain.

The adults watched in horror as Draco's body went deathly still. His face was white from the blood loss. His eyes were wide open but unseeing. Blood stained his face and was dripping down onto his pillow and into his hair. Before anyone knew what was happening Dumbledore raised his wand and aimed it square at Draco's head. He muttered a long complicated spell and was gone in a blinding flash of white light.

"What's he think he's doing?" one of the younger aurors gasped.

"He's entered Draco's mind. It is the only way we will be able to help." McGonagall explained softly.


	26. Chapter 26

The first thing Dumbledore saw once he entered Draco's head was two unmoving bodies lying a few feet away from him. Dumbledore rushed over and knelt beside the boys, gently resting a hand on each of their shoulders; neither stirred at his touch. Suddenly Dumbledore felt eyes on the back of his head. He stood and turned to face the dark cloaked figure that had been attacking Draco and Harry.

"What have you done Tom?" 

The figure laughed icily. 

"I have finally defeated Harry Potter. It is unfortunate that the Malfoy boy had to die as well. He could have made death eater once he came to his senses about the Light side. By absorbing both their energies I am now more powerful then ever before and once I get your power I will be unstoppable!" 

Dumbledore raised his wand and Tom laughed again. 

"I am not going to fight you Dumbledore." 

"Then release whatever hold you have over these boys and leave them be." 

Tom shook his head and raised his own wand. He flicked his wrist twice. For a moment nothing happened but then Dumbledore realized the boys at his feet were beginning to stir. He didn't dare take his eyes off his opponent. 

Draco and Harry stood limply on either side of the headmaster. Their eyes were unfocused and their heads hung forward.

Dumbledore immediately knew something was not right. He moved to step away from the boys but they reached out and grabbed him by the arms. When they looked up Dumbledore gasped. Instead of seeing silver or green eyes he saw only pitch black. No life shone behind those eyes or in their faces. 

Tom produced two wands from a pocket in his cloak and tossed each one to a boy who snatched them out of the air. 

"Finish him." 

Dumbledore twisted his arms around and jerked them out of the Draco and Harry's grasps. The teens readied themselves in fighting stance and faced their headmaster. 

"Bombarda!" Harry shouted. Dumbledore blocked it but was surprised by the force behind the spell. 

"Sectumsempra!" Draco called. Again the intensity surprised the headmaster even as he deflected the spell. 

"Where did you get this power?" Dumbledore asked his students. 

"It's the power they've had all along." Tom said with a cool smile.

"Expelliarmus!" the teens called together. Dumbledore tried to block the curse but his shield was shattered and his wand was ripped from his hand. Harry caught it in his hand and tossed it to Tom who twirled it in his fingers. Tom flicked his own wand and Harry and Draco fell to the ground and lay unmoving. 

Realizing this was going very badly Dumbledore focused on his wandless magic to transport himself out of Draco's head. He appeared standing beside Professor McGonagall. 

"What happened?" she asked. The headmaster shook his head. 

"I cannot say. Voldemort is behind this just as we feared. As I believe we've discussed before he used his connection to Harry's scar to follow him into Draco's mind when he failed to switch them back at his lair." Dumbledore fell into a thoughtful silence. 

"Well are they alright? Can we fix this?" Tonks asked. Dumbledore closed his eyes and shook his head fractionally. 

"When I first arrived they appeared to be dead but then Tom used a spell of some sort to make them fight me. The power they showed was incredible. I've never seen anything like it in any other students their age or even older. Their combined disarming spell shattered my shield and won them my wand which they turned over to Tom."

"It could have just been the Imperious Curse." Madame Pomfrey suggested. 

"Potter is practically immune to it." Moody said gruffly. 

"And it would not explain their eyes." Dumbledore added. 

"What about their eyes?" Lupin asked, speaking for the first time since Dumbledore's reappearance.

"They were completely black. No life or light in them at all." 

"Sounds like a result of the Dementor's Kiss." Moody suggested. Dumbledore nodded grimly. 

"There's a Dementor in there too?" Tonks exclaimed. 

"No my dear it just appears Draco and Harry have had their very souls ripped from them." 

"So what do we do now?" McGonagall asked. No one moved or spoke. What could be done? The boys were as good as dead and Voldemort had absorbed their power. Entering Draco's mind had proved to be a fruitless experience.

"If Draco is no longer alive how is his body still operating?" Lupin asked after a tense moment. Everyone turned and noticed the even rise and fall of the blonde's chest, indicating very clearly that he was still breathing. 

"It could like a patient in a comatose state." Madame Pomfrey suggested. "All other organs operate normally but the section of the brain that allows a person to move and talk and wake has been disturbed."

"Is You-Know-Who still in Draco's brain?" McGonagall asked. Dumbledore nodded. 

"I believe so. He may not be able to leave since he is connected to Harry's scar."

"So as long as Potter's trapped he's trapped?" Moody asked. 

"Yes that seems right." Pomfrey said thoughtfully. 

"If we could get Harry back into his own body then theoretically he'd be able to close Voldemort out the way he has been his entire life." Dumbledore said. The medi-witch nodded. 

"Would it be at all possible to alter the potion that had gotten Harry into Draco's mind in the first place so that he could be able to get back into his own body?" McGonagall asked. 

"Even if that were possible I don't have that kind of capability. I would have to know what the ingredients of the original potion were and then I'd have to make the same mistake as whatever happened to the first batch." Pomfrey said. Everyone felt the small bubble of excitement that had grown inside them burst. 

"What about Severus couldn't he recreate the potion and he would know what went wrong." 

"Severus is in his dungeon's as we speak. He's been looking for a counter potion." 

"He doesn't need a counter potion for this particular situation. It should suffice just to re-administer the same potion as before with the slight alteration of leaving Draco in his own body." Pomfrey said excitedly. Dumbledore nodded.

"Dobby." He said to the air. With a soft pop a tiny house-elf appeared. 

"Hello Professor Dumbledore sir how can Dobby help you?" 

"Please bring Professor Snape here as quickly as you can. It is quite urgent." The house-elf bowed and disappeared. As they waited Madame Pomfrey rushed off to bring Harry's body into the room. Finally after ten minutes of tense waiting, Snape burst through the hospital wing doors. He held a small vial of liquid in his hands. 

"What is it?" He said sharply. 

Dumbledore explained everything they'd just covered when he finished Snape considered what he'd just said. 

"The potion nearly killed the boys the first time they took it. Having them take it again is ridiculous." 

"Please Severus can we just do this? If it doesn't work then at least we tried." Lupin asked. Severus could see the desperation in his former enemies eyes and had to admit he was on the edge himself. The man nodded and held up the vial. 

"I have the original potion here. Correctly brewed it could be used to simply switch the brains of two people. If heated just a few degrees we should get the same effect as before." 

"But we don't just want Draco to hop over to Harry's brain. We want him to stay in his own body." Pomfrey said. Snape thought for a moment. 

"There might be a way to alter the potion so that it will only target Harry's specific DNA since he and Draco's magic are one in the same whilst they share a body." 

"What do you need?" Pomfrey asked immediately. 

"I have never made a potion quite like this before. I am regrettably unsure where to go from here." Snape admitted. 

"Well if we need to target Harry's DNA shouldn't we add some of it to the potion? Similar to the polyjuice potion." Lupin suggested. Snape thought for a moment before nodding. 

"Yes that might do it. Lupin get a small piece of Potter's hair." Snape said. The werewolf rushed over to Harry's bedside and plucked a piece of hair off the boys head. He was careful to avoid accidently brushing the teen's deathly cold forehead. Lupin handed over the hair and Snape added it to the potion after muttering a quick spell. 

"That spell will split the hair up so that the potion can better absorb it. Adding the DNA will also insure that the spell connects Potter to his own body and not one of ours." He explained. The potions master lit the tip of his wand and brought it under the vial for exactly one minute. 

"This should be enough." He handed the vial to the medi-witch. "Insert this into a syringe and inject Draco with it." He said. Madame Pomfrey nodded her understanding and set off to do the deed. Tension filled the air as she injected Draco with the needle. At first nothing happened and everyone felt their hope diminish. Dumbledore had said the boy's were dead in Draco's head. Would it even do any good to separate them?

Suddenly Draco let out a pained groan and his face contorted in pain. His back arched against the bed as he flailed in agony. A blood red light shot out of his head and connected with Harry's forehead on the other bed. For a while the Gryffindor lay still as the Slytherin writhed.

McGonagall felt tears heat up her eyes as she watched her student suffer. Lupin silent prayed that Harry's body would at least twitch just to show some sort of life. 

His prayers were answered when Harry's fists clenched and his body tensed. His face twisted as the pain slowly intensified. While Harry's suffering increased Draco's pain seemed to be easing. The Slytherin fell against his pillows, gasping for breath. Sweat dotted his forehead, making his hair stick to his skin. Snape walked over to the teen, careful to avoid the blood red light that still connected the two boys. He laid his hand on his godson's shoulder hoping to offer some form of support. 

Lupin walked over to Harry and forced his hand own hand into Harry's. The teen immediately began to squeeze it desperately trying to alleviate some of his agony. Then just as suddenly as it appeared the right light vanished and Harry fell back against his pillows. Neither boy opened their eyes or offered any other sign of life. 

Madame Pomfrey ran some basic tests with her wand. 

"Well their vitals are fine. We'll have to wait until they wake to find out if everything else is in order." She said sadly. 

"I'm staying with Harry until he wakes up." Lupin said. He drew himself a chair with his wand and sat down, all without releasing the teens hand. Snape nodded and drew himself a chair as well. Dumbledore and McGonagall wanted to stay but decided to leave the two men alone and left with the aurors. 

Lupin brushed the hair off of Harry's sweaty forehead, exposing the scar that made him so famous. Snape simply stared at his godson realizing how little time he actually spent with the teen and how that would change when this was all over. 


	27. Chapter 27

Days passed and neither boy's condition changed. Madame Pomfrey injected them with nutrient potions. Snape and Lupin kept their word and stayed by the boy's beds as long as they could. They took turns leaving the hospital wing only to use the restroom and bathe. 

It was a little after midnight of the sixth day when Draco's eyes snapped open. At first he panicked, not being able to tell where he was but he calmed back down when he realized he was in the hospital wing. He noticed a weight on his arm and looked down to see Snape's hand resting on it while the man himself slept in a chair at Draco's bedside. Draco rubbed his head, realizing that it was throbbing painfully. 

_Oi Potter what kind of trouble did we get into? He asked. _No answer came. Confused Draco looked over at the bed beside him and saw Harry's body. Did that mean the Gryffindor had left his head; only one way to find out. Draco reached behind him and grabbed one of his extra pillows and chucked it at Harry, hitting the Gryffindor square in the face. The raven haired boy jumped awake and blinked. 

"Wah waz tha?" he asked. Draco laughed and shushed the other boy. Harry nodded and went to reach for his glasses but found that his hand was being held down by Lupin. The teen smiled and grabbed his glasses with the other hand. 

"Wow how long do you reckon we've been out?" he whispered. Draco shrugged. 

"I'm more interested in knowing who took my clothes." He had just discovered that he was wearing a white hospital dress instead of his robes. Harry looked down and saw he was in the same outfit. 

"I don't think I really want to know." He said thoughtfully. The boys laughed and looked down at the sleeping men. 

"Should we wake them up?" Draco asked. Harry shook his head. 

"No I bet they've hardly gotten any sleep." He said. Draco nodded and suddenly a worried expression flooded his face. 

"What happened to that hooded thing?" he asked. 

"Don't worry. It's back in my head and I've got a handle on it." Harry said gently. 

"How can you live with that thing?" Draco questioned incredulously. Harry shrugged nonchalantly not really wanting to tell Draco that he sometimes didn't think he could live with such a dark creature in his head. 

"I don't know about you but my head feels like I got hit with a bludger." He said. Draco nodded again and leaned back against his pillows. 

"I'll second that emotion. See you in the morning." He said. Harry set his glasses on the end table and laid back against his own pillows, falling asleep almost immediately. 

The next day Harry and Draco woke their constant visitors by shaking their arms roughly. 

"Sev, you left a potion on the fire." Draco whispered into Snape's ear. The man jumped up and looked around but relaxed upon seeing his godson's laughing face. Overwhelmed by relief Snape pulled the teen into a tight hug. Lupin woke to Draco's laughter and stared at Harry in disbelief.

"Harry, is that really you?" he asked. Harry smiled and nodded. 

"Yeah it's me." He said. Lupin threw his arms around the teen's neck and held him for a long while. Harry and Draco smiled at each other over the men's shoulders. 

From that time on Harry and Draco were no longer enemies. They explained everything that had happened to their friends seperatly and for a while none of them believed a word the boys said but when they saw Draco and Harry hanging around together they couldn't help but believe. 

There you go that's the end of Who said Change was good! IT took me a long time but some of you stuck right with me and I really appreciate that. Thanks a lot to all my reviewers whether you were patient enough to stay with me or not. Check out my other stories. See yah!


End file.
